LOVE, AFFAIR AND REVENGE!
by R407
Summary: Rasa sakit hati Kibum yang begitu besar ketika mendapati 'sahabatnya' tercinta berpacaran dengan pria yang sudah lama ditaksirnya membuat ia menjadikan seorang aktor tampan sebagai kekasih cadangan! A Sibum Story with Eunhae
1. Chapter 1

Seorang yeoja cantik berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewati sebuah lorong kampus yang tidak bisa dibilang sepi, ini jam istirahat. Dan tanpa permisi ia berjalan sesuka hatinya sementara teman-temanya hanya bisa menggeser tubuh mereka ketimbang harus bertubrukan dengan yeoja sedingin es yang bisa membuat mereka kehilangan kesempatan bersekolah itu.

Yeoja itu terus berjalan, bak seorang model di catwalk, dengan wajah yang terangkat dan tatapan mata sinis ke segala arah. Walaupun begitu ia masih saja terlihat sangat ... Menakjubkan.

Langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah ruangan yang tertutup pintunya, ia melirik ke dalam. Memastikan siapa orang dibalik pintu itu.

Ia mengintip ke dalam, sepasang pasangan di mabuk asmara, ya tuhan.

Perlahan ia masuk, tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, menonton keduanya yang sedang asik memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sang namja bahkan sudah meraba bagian atas yeojanya sementara itu...

_Prok prok prok _

"Daebak!" Teriaknya perlahan sambil berdecak kagum. Sepasang anak manusia itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan kagetnya.

"Kalian ini, ckck masih sempat-sempatnya, ya?"

"Aaaah kibum-ah, aku kira kamu hantu" pekik si yeoja kaget sementara yang disebut namanya hanya setengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Hai pasangan _lovey-dovey! _Memang nggak ada tempat lain selain di kampus untuk melakukanya?" Godanya sambil menghampiri mereka berdua lebih dekat dan duduk berhadapan dengan keduanya.

"Kami sedang terbawa suasana bum, hahaha. Benar kan hyukkie?" Tanya sang namja sementara yeoja disampingnya yang bernama hyukkie itu hanya tersenyum malu-malu sambil menutup mulutnya, menahan pipinya yang sudah merah merona menahan malu.

"Ah yasudahlah, dasar pasangan baru! Hahaha. Yasudah ya, aku pulang dulu, bye hyukjae! Bye hae!" kibum melambaikan tanganya perlahan, tanpa menoleh lagi kebelakang dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang dimabuk cinta itu keluar ruangan.

Dan percayalah, saat ia berjalan keluar , tanganya sudah terkepal. Sambil mati-matian menahan tangisnya, ia lebih memilih diam dan bersikap dingin seperti biasanya. Dia benar-benar pintar menyembunyikan perasaanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Love, Affair and Revenge!"**

**Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, alurnya agak kecepetan.**

**Main cast : Sibum, HaeHyuk / Eunhae, Kyuhyun (tanpa Sungmin yang ada di chap selanjutnya) Other cast in next chap.**

Kibum menyentuh gelas vodka-nya, ini sudah gelas ke 4-nya dan ia belum juga terlihat mabuk. Sambil bermain-main menyentuh gelas di depanya ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Maaf nona, tapi bibir anda... " Suara seorang namja mengagetkanya.

"Berdarah.." Lanjutnya perlahan. Kibum menoleh kearah sumber suara itu, cuma seorang bartender yang kebetulan mencampur minuman keras di depanya. Tanpa menoleh lagi kearah namja itu, ia memegangi bibirnya yang warnanya semakin merah dengan darah segar mengalir begitu saja.

Dengan cepat ia mengelapnya dengan lengan baju yang dipakainya, masa bodoh dengan kaos rancangan desaigner mahal itu, toh ia bisa membeli barang semacam itu dengan mudahnya.

Rasa sakit yang dibibirnya itu belum sesakit hatinya, sambil menatap ke arah langit-langit bar yang penuh dengan lampu berwarna-warni itu ia membuka sebungkus rokok lalu menghisapnya dalam-dalam.

Ia termenung, masih terekam jelas di otaknya bagaimana seorang Lee Donghae mencium temanya sendiri, di depan matanya pula. Rasanya seakan berpuluh-puluh palu godam menghantam kepalanya dan menyiksanya tanpa ampun.

Ia meraba bibirnya perlahan, tentu tidak sesakit ini rasanya bila saja namja itu tidak berpacaran dengan sahabatnya sendiri, orang yang paling dekat denganya, orang yang paling mengerti kondisi dirinya, Donghae memang bukan namja yang begitu tampan atau begitu kaya, ia hanya teman dari masa kecilnya yang selalu ia suka sejak mereka bertetangga. senyumnya yang bisa membuat Kibum meleleh sendiri, atau gayanya yang bisa bersikap dewasa lalu kekanak-kanakan. Tubuhnya yang selalu melindungi Kibum kecil yang rapuh, tangannya yang selalu menuntun Kibum dan membawanya pergi kemanapun kibum mau...

Tanpa sadar ia menangis terisak di gelasnya yang ke 6. Baru kali ini ia menangis karena cinta, rasanya bahkan lebih menyakitkan daripada kartu kreditnya disita kedua orang tuanya, atau kehilangan anjing miliknya ketika SD. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, ego-nya lah yang membuat ia bisa menahan semua perasaan sukanya selama bertahun-tahun. Ego-nya lah yang hanya bisa berpura-pura mendukung saat Hyukjae datang padanya dan meminta bantuanya mendekati Donghae. Ego-nya juga yang membuatnya kini harus menyaksikan kedua pasangan itu 'bercinta' setiap hari. Bodohnya lagi, hanya Hyukjae dan Donghae-lah orang yang paling dekat denganya. Mau tidak mau ia harus selalu berpura-pura tertawa, tersenyum bahagia atau sekedar menyapa mereka di sela-sela waktu kuliah.

Ia bukan aktor yang buruk, tersenyum perlahan seolah ialah malaikat yang mendekatkan kedua manusia itu lalu menangis dan mengamuk di rumah bahkan memecat pelayan-pelayanya yang melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja padanya.

Kibum memandang sekelilingnya, dentuman musik yang terdengar besar sekali bahkan tidak memperbaiki kondisinya. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih bertahan di bar itu. Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di lenganya, sudah setengah dua. Perlahan ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar, sambil menenteng tas kecil yang isinya sebenarnya tidak penting. Tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung.

Dan di parkiranlah ia bertemu sosok seorang namja tampan yang sedang asik ngobrol dengan teman-temanya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, ia masuk ke dalam mobil Range Rover hitamnya dengan Kaus Putih yang agak ketat dibagian dada bidangnya , celana jeans yang Kibum tidak jelas modelnya apa dan topi hitam yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi dengan jelas ia bisa mengenali sosok itu.

"C...Choi.. Siwon.."

XXX

"Kibum-ah, ayo cepat bangun!"

Seorang namja membangunkanya sambil menggoyang goyang tubuhnya. Dari suaranya saja ia sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Ugghhmmm... Wae? Mengganguku saja" jawabnya singkat sambil terduduk di atas ranjang big size-nya itu. Kibum lalu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan menatap wajah namja itu.

"Dasar pemalas, habis mabuk ya? Ckck dasar. Kenapa nggak menghubungi Aku atau Hyukjae sih? Kau ini.."

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, biasanya Kibum akan mengajak yeojachingunya jika ingin mabuk atau dirinya, tapi kemarin ia bahkan tidak menghubungi keduanya.

"To the point aja Lee Donghae, kenapa kamu masuk ke kamarku?" Selidiknya.

"Temani aku beli kue buat Hyukjae, jebal. Aku tidak begitu mengerti masalah kue, hehehe"

"Dasar bodoh, harusnya kau membuatnya sendiri" saran Kibum

"Oh begitukah? Supaya terlihat romantis?" Donghae menggaruk kepalanya kikuk, ia bahkan tidak bisa membuat telur mata sapi.

"Iya, cinta itu butuh usaha, nanti kutelfon toko kue terkenal untuk membantumu, eotte?" Tanyanya lagi lalu Donghae mengangguk perlahan. "Yasudahlah, aku ngantuk. Cepat keluar!" Perintahnya dan tak lama namja yang memang bertetangga denganya itu menghilang dari pandangan matanya.

_Dasar bodoh.. Donghae oppa, kalau kau merebus air gosong karena cinta untukku juga akan aku terima... _

XXX

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, walaupun matanya sama sekali tidak mengantuk. Biasanya akhir pekan selalu ia habiskan dengan sekedar 'menghabiskan' uangnya atau ikut kedua orang tuanya dalam urusan bisnis yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak penting.

Seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya masuk, tanganya memegang sebuah PSP yang dimainkanya tampan ampun. Dia, secara tidak langsung adalah adik kibum, walaupun bukan adik kandung. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun atau sekarang menjadi Kim Kyuhyun. Terus terang wajahnya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kibum, tapi dia benar-benar tampan. Usianya setahun dibawah Kibum tapi otaknya tidak bisa diragukan. Ia bahkan seangkatan dengan noona-nya itu.

"Bummie Noona" suara kyuhyun membuatnya membuka matanya lagi.

"Ah wae? Mengangguku saja!"

"Temani aku beli game!" Pintanya sambil merengek kearah kakaknya itu.

Bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak bisa membuat kakaknya menuruti segala keinginanya. Walaupun Kibum ratu di rumah ini, kalau soal dongsaengnya ia selalu mengalah.

Dan akhirnya sekarang mereka berdua berada di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan ternama di Apgeujeong, dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggandeng tanganya. Siapapun pasti mengira mereka pasangan yang sempurna.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kyuhyun untuk memilih game barunya. Ia memilih semua yang terbaru. Dan tentu saja noonanya akan siap membayar semuanya.

Mereka berjalan dengan tenang ketika beberapa yeoja dengan histeris berlarian di depan mereka, beberapa bahkan berteriak dan menjerit histeris.

"Ada apa sih?" Kibum yang menatap dari jauh hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya, _dasar norak! _

Kyuhyun menggeleng "mwolla, artis mungkin?"

"Dasar labil" Kibum ketus. _Baru ketemu artis drama sampah saja mereka rela berteriak seperti dikejar anjing._

Di dera rasa penasaran yang begitu besar, akhirnya mereka berdua menghampiri kerumunan fans yang berdesak-desakkan itu. Terlihat sesosok namja yang membelakangi mereka sedang menghadiri pembukaan sebuah merek butik ternama. Tubuhnya sempurna, atletis dan kecokelatan. Terbalut sempurna hanya dengan kemeja putih yang digulung ke siku.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa namja itu" gumam kyuhyun.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Dia temanku, Choi Siwon, aku yakin noona. Yasudahlah, ayo pulang!" Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan kakaknya itu tanpa membiarkan noona-nya itu menoleh lagi ke arah namja yang disebutnya 'choi siwon' itu.

XXX

Kibum menatap layar laptopnya, dan mencoba mencari tahu tentang namja itu, usianya bahkan hanya terpaut setahun diatasnya. Terkenal dengan joker smileb dan kualitas aktingnya yang cukup bagus.

Jangan berharap Kibum menyukai namja itu, ia hanya mencoba mencari tahu. Ia bahkan tidak menyukai Drama-drama tv. Ia bukan Hyukjae yang rela menangis terisak-isak ketika aktor utama di film-nya meninggal, atau berteriak histeris saat muncul kissing scene.

Dalam hatinya terbesit pertanyaan _Bagaimana jika aku memacari namja itu? Apa Hyukjae tidak sakit hati?_

XXX

_"_Kyu, artis drama kacangan itu temanmu?"

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya dan menggeser tubuhnya ke sebelah Kibum "siapa yang noona maksud? Siwon?"

Kibum mendengus kesal "ya iyalah, siapa lagi maksudku? Memangnya teman artismu ada berapa sih?"

"Ya ya kau tahu kan aku cukup populer, lebih darimu, noona. Iya dia satu kelas fisika denganku, waeyo?"

"Kenalkan aku denganya!" Bentak Kibum sambil menatap dongsaengnya dingin.

Dan disinilah Kibum sekarang, disebuah kedai kopi yang sangat elite. Bahkan seluruh isi cafe ini sudah di reservasi olehnya.

Ia menghirup kopi-nya perlahan sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jarinya. Menunggu Siwon yang belum juga datang, padahal ia sudah menunggu hampir setengah jam. Mereka berjanji bertemu jam 12 Siang ini tapi batang hidung Orang yang ditunggunya belum juga terlihat.

Seorang namja masuk tergesa-gesa sambil memasukkan kunci mobil ke sakunya, melihatnya masuk ke dalan ruangan itu juga sudah bisa membuat yeoja-yeoja lain berteriak histeris. Siwon sangat sexy, tapi bagi Kibum tidak. Ia malah lebih memilih mendengus sebal ke arah namja itu.

"Mianhae.. Ada puluhan fans yang mengerjarku barusan" Siwon berkata dengan santainya

"Oh ya? Aku tidak perduli" kibum tetap bersikap dingin sambil menyuprut kopinya.

"Kau siapanya kyuhyun? Mana kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon yang memang datang kesini karena panggilan telefon Kyuhyun.

"Dia tidak ada, aku yang menyuruhnya menelfonmu" jawabnya singkat sementara Siwon binggung sendiri.

"Untuk apa noona memanggilku..."

"Noona? Siapa yang kau sebut noona? Umurmu bahkan lebih tua dariku!" Bentaknya sebal.

"Mianhae.. Jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Kibum, Kim kibum" jawabnya ketus

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, _Kim Kibum-ssi?" _

"Jadilah pacarku, sebulan juga cukup" jawabnya tenang. Tanpa berbasa basi karena baginya basa-basi adalah hal paling dibencinya seumur hidup.

_Pacar? Apa yeoja ini sudah gila? _Batinya kesal. "Tentu saja bukan untuk nyata, hanya untuk sementara saja kok" sambungnya lagi sambil mengigit croissant yang tersedia diatas meja.

"Lalu apa untungnya denganku?" Tanya Siwon, ia seorang public figure, memiliki skandal cinta tentu sangat mengancam karier-nya.

"Akan kuberikan apapun yang kamu mau, eotte? Lagipula, aku bukan yeoja sembarangan, berpacaran denganku juga bisa mendongkrak karier dan rating 'drama sabunmu itu' "

Siwon berfikir sejenak, Ia memang dekat dengan kyuhyun, yang salah satu anak penguasa ekonomi di Korea. Dan yeoja di seberangnya itu juga kakaknya kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini juga banyak selebriti dan berpacaran dan menikah dengan keturunan pengusaha kaya-raya. _Kenapa tidak dicoba? Sesekali masuk infotaimen dengan skandal juga tidak buruk_. Batinya.

"Tapi.. Apa alasanya ?" Selidik Siwon.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, hanya perlu menjawab, mau atau tidak?" Potongnya cepat.

"Akan kufikir dulu"

"Terserah, mau atau tidak itu terserahmu, aku pergi" dari jawaban Kibum yang ketus dan terkesan angkuh itu Siwon bisa menyimpulkan yeoja itu bahkan tidak menyukainya, bukan fans fanatiknya sama sekali.

_Grep! _

"Arasso, aku mau" jawab siwon sambil memegang tangan Kibum sebelum yeoja itu berjalan meninggalkanya.

"KYAAAA OPPAAA!"

Sial. Kerumunan fans nya dengan histeris berteriak sambil memukul-mukul kaca cafe yang tembus pandang itu, beberapa terlihat membidikkan lensanya kearah keduanya, dapat dipastikan mereka adalah fans fanatic Siwon, namun ada juga yang hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan iri.

"Jadi, kita pacaran sekarang."

**TBC OR FIN:/**

**Hai, aku kembali lagi dengan ff yang jauh lebih garing dari biasanya, hehe. Paket bbm aku off dan malem-malem aku bosen banget terus kefikiran buat ff yang kayak gini tipernya. Oh ya ini aku buat di handphone jadi mianhae kalau banyak tulisan yang salah ketik dan lalalalala~. *bow***

**Ini emang agak garing sih, jadi lanjutkan atau udah sampe sini aja? REVIEW PLEASE^^. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

Malam semakin larut ketika Siwon melihat berita-berita di internet tentang insiden siang tadi, ia hanya menggeleng perlahan sambil tertawa terkekeh perlahan, lucu juga bagaimana cepatnya paparazi mencari tahu tentang insiden itu. Di sana terlihat judul berita yang sangat mencolok **"**_**Aktor muda Choi Siwon dan seorang wanita?"**__**"Identitas wanita cantik sebentar lagi terungkap, siapakah Miss.X yang menjadi pacar Choi Siwon?"**_ Atau topik-topik hangat seperti _**"Choi Siwon dan seorang wanita? Sensasi atau Kenyataan?"**_ Dan sederet-sederet berita lainya, di dalamnya tercantum identitas tidak resmi Kibum yang mereka asumsikan sebagai 'miss X' dan beberapa foto ketika mereka di dalam cafe. Beruntungnya wajah mereka tidak terlalu jelas, terhalang oleh Kaca cafe yang sedemikian tebalnya. Tapi menurut netizen bisa dipastikan laki-laki disamping perempuan itu adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

.

**"Love, Affair and Revenge!"**

**Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, alurnya agak kecepetan.**

**Main cast : Sibum, HaeHyuk / Eunhae, Kyumin, HanCul. Other cast in next chap^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Noona, apa kau sudah gila? Aku tidak salah dengar kan?" Suara Kyuhyun menggema di kamar Kibum, ia berjalan dengan langkah cepat sambil menghampiri kakak angkatnya itu.

"Memangnya dia bilang apa Kyu? Ck dasar namja itu!" Kibum malah memainkan gamenya dengan santai tanpa menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah berapi-api.

"Bagaimana mungkin kalian berpacaran? Aku baru saja mempertemukan kalian!" Makinya kesal. Bukanya Kyuhyun tidak menyukai kedekatan keduanya tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal terjadi diantara mereka. "Pasti ada apa-apa kan?" Tanyanya dengan tatapan khawatir sementara Kibum masih asik dengan laptopnya.

Setelah Kyuhyun malah diam tak bergeming barulah Kibum mematikan laptopnya. "Tenang saja Kyu, Noona tidak macam-macam kok, hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan" jawab Kibum seenaknya, lalu berjalan keluar kamarnya.

XXX

Siang itu, kampus terlihat ramai, beberapa orang terlihat berlalu-lalang disekeliling koridor, mereka terlihat sibuk dengan urusanya masing-masing. Kibum sibuk membaca majalan fashion yang baru saja dibelinya tadi sebelum ke kampus, gurat matanya sangat serius.

"Bummie.. Kamu denger nggak sih aku ngomong apa?" Tanya Hyukjae heran.

Sejujurnya, Kibum bahkan tidak mencerca satupun kalimat yang daritadi keluar dari mulut teman disampingnya itu. Ia menggeleng perlahan, sambil menyeringai kecil, sebenarnya ia cukup beruntung hari ini. Donghae tidak masuk kampus sehingga Kibum tidak perlu merasakan perasaan yang menggangunya setiap saat itu.

"Aaaaaa... Eottoke? Si ganteng itu masa udah punya pacaaar aaaaaaa kyaaa~" teriaknya histeris sambil memegangi kedua pipinya. Hyukjae memang tergila-gila dengan artis korea yang sedang naik daun itu, Siwon. Tak sekali dua kali ia membicarakan tentang Siwon. Ibarat kata, Jae-lah fans fanatik Siwon, segala tentangnya mulai kebiasaanya bahkan kutipan-kutipan kalimat yang diucapkan Siwon di drama yang dibintanginya pun mampu ia hapal. Jujur saja, bersekolah disini juga sebenarnya karena ingin satu kampus dengan namja itu. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka jarang sekali berpapasan.

Dan Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya hanya termenung lalu melanjutkan lagi aktifitasnya. Malas menanggapi semua hal berbau namja itu, tapi perlahan evil smile-nya muncul dan perlahan ia merogoh handphone yang ia taruh di dalam tas-nya.

"Kau ini jangan terlalu posesif denganya, kan sudah ada Donghae" jawabnya singkat.

"Aah tetap saja beda Bummie! Aku itu bukan mencintai Siwon tapi lebih dari itu, aku F-A-N-A-T-I-C!"

"Benarkah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan donghae oppa?" Kibum menyunggingkan secercah senyum untuk bersiap mendengar jawaban teman disampingnya itu.

"Seriusan deh, Siwon dan aku memang ditakdirkan bersama, kalau dia bisa dekat denganku, Oppa-mu itu kulepas deh!"

Jadi, Kibum sekarang mengerti. Hyukjae selama ini tidak betul-betul mencintai Donghae, dia hanya bosan- baginya mungkin Donghae bisa dibuang dan dilepas begitu saja. Kibum bisa saja ikhlas melepaskan Donghae untuk sahabatnya itu, ia tahu semuanya itu salahnya, ia terlalu angkuh untuk sekedar menyatakan perasaan terpendamnya selama ini. Dia tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa yeoja sok manis di depanyalah yang akhirnya mendapatkan segalanya. Selain itu, fakta bahwa saat ini Hyukjae 'meremehkan' namjachingu-nya sendiri yang ia dapatkan setelah menebar pesona disana-sini membuat Kibum gerah.

Ia masih ingat hari itu, saat Hyukjae baru beberapa hari putus dengan mantanya. Hyukjae yang memang suka gonta-ganti pasangan itu memang sangat menarik, dari semua aspek, ia ramah dan gampang bergaul dengan namja manapun, berbeda dengan dirinya yang terkenal angkuh dan tidak suka basa-basi. Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu di sebuah Bar dimana tidak sengaja bertemu Donghae.

_"Wah, lihat! Si ganteng itu melambaikan tangan kearah kita!" Hyukjae histeris melihat Donghae melambaikan tanganya dan menghampiri mereka._

_"Oh, dia Oppa-ku" Kibum hanya bersikap datar dan setelah itu mereka berbasa-basi. Tak lama, Donghae kembali lagi dengan teman-temanya yang sudah menariknya untuk turun ke lounge. _

_"Hem... Salah satu gebetanmu? Sejak kapan snow white kita punya pacar? Haha" nada bicara Hyukjae ketus, mungkin karena setengah mabuk atau apalah itu, Kibum juga tidak tahu._

_"Bukan, dia hanya tetanggaku, kami teman dari kecil"_

_"Kalau gitu, Kenalkan aku denganya! Jebaaaaal" pintanya sambil merengek dengan mulut yang maju kearah hidung Kibum._

Tak lama setelah itu, mereka benar-benar berpacaran. Awalnya Kibum pikir Hyukjae akan berubah. Ia hanya berharap hati Donghae-nya tidak akan tersakiti oleh sikap nya. Memang, selama ini Hyukjae tidak bermain api sih, tapi setelah mendengar celotehan bodoh Hyukjae ini. Kibum gerah.

Kenyataanya, Kibum tidak pernah tertarik dengan orang lain lebih dari ketertarikanya dengan namja berambut ikal itu. Bertahun-tahun ia memendam semuanya, berulang kali ia bertanya pada hatinya sendiri mengapa ia bisa tahan tidak menyatakan perasaanya. Jawabanya selalu sama : Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki lebih dulu.

Dia sudah mencoba melupakan segalanya tentang Lee Donghae dan bersikap seolah biasa saja. Dia juga sudah mengabaikan rasa cemburunya selama ini- melihat kedua orang itu bersama, berpelukan atau berciuman, ia hanya tertawa atau sekedar menggangu mereka berdua. Dia juga sudah menerima kenyataan terbesar bahwa Lee Donghae yang ia puja-puja itu, tidak merasa tertarik sama sekali denganya.

"Terserahmulah, dasar plin-plan" jawabnya singkat sambil menatap Hyukjae yang agak cemberut.

Jujur saja, ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat kalah dari temanya itu. Ia mau seluruh dunia mengakui kehebatanya, walaupun seluruh dunia tidak tahu kenyataan bahwa wanita malang bernama Kibum yang cintanya terebut itu ingin membuat Oppa-tercintanya menyadari bahwa mungkin perasaanya pada Kibum selama ini salah, ia hanya berharap di dalam hati kecilnya yang tidak tertutupi ego suatu saat nanti, Donghae akhirnya sadar dan mencintainya.

Tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan bergerak ke arah mereka, tubuh atletisnya itu terbungkus rapi dengan Kemeja kotak-kotak flannel berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans yang berwarna agak belel, sesuai perkiraanya, tidak. Seperti yang ia ramalkan, Hyukjae histeris kegirangan melihat 'Siwon-nya' itu mendekatkan diri kearah mereka.

"Kau kelihatan cantik sekali hari ini, _Bummie_" pujinya tiba-tiba dan menyapukan pandanganya pada Kibum. Sambil mempersembahkan bunga untuk Kibum. Seolah-olah bersikap romantis seperti pasangan suami-istri yang mau merayakan malam pertama.

Kibum hanya tertunduk malu sambil menerima bunga itu dan melirik kearah sampingnya, Hyukjae yang entah kenapa wajahnya kusut sekusut-kusutnya.

Ia suka kelebihan Siwon yang satu ini, pandai berakting. Aah tidak salah ia melayangkan pilihanya pada namja itu. Ia terlihat seperti benar-benar laki-laki yang turun dari planet Pluto untuk membantunya.

Perubahan raut wajah yang hebar terjadi pada wajah Hyukjae, dari yang berbinar-binar menjadi tolol kebingungan. Entah kenapa, Kibum merasakan kepuasan tersendiri. Satu-satunya cewek yang selalu memamerkan koleksinya di hadapanya malah kalah telak karenanya.

"Kau temanya Bummie?" Tanya Siwon perlahan.

"Oh.. Ya" jawab Hyukjae singkat dengan malas.

"Hem.. Boleh tidak aku menculiknya sebentar saja, mianhae, kami ada urusan"

Siwon menggengam tangan Kibum, terlihat sangat hangat di depan Hyukjae sementara Kibum sendiri tersipu-sipu malu, tidak perlu dibayangkan juga semua orang akan tahu betapa hiterisnya Hyukjae saat ini. Dan bagaimana ekspresi wajah beberapa orang yang juga berada disekitar mereka. Tapi tidak perlu dibayangkan juga rasa sakit yang menjalar di tangan Kibum saat Siwon mencengkram tanganya dengan Kuat.

XXX

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Memangnya aku pembantumu yang mau saja disuruh-suruh datang hanya untuk berpura-pura memberimu bunga?" Siwon melepaskan tangan Kibum tepat di depan tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Memang kamu pacarku kan? Relax tuan Choi! Kamu hanya perlu bersikap manis di depannya saja kok!" Jawabnya ketus perlahan, takut ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Siwon memasukkan kunci mobilnya dan menyuruh Kibum duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia duduk disana tanpa protes.

"Kita mau kemana sih?" Teriak Kibum kesal.

"Katanya mau menuruti keinginanku? Yasudah diam saja! Ikut denganku!"

Kibum hanya diam dan membiarkan Siwon memacu Range-Rovernya dengan cepat, ia melihat wajah lelaki disampingnya, memang terlihat tampan sih, apalagi dengan kualitas bintangnya itu.

Siwon membawanya ke sebuah kedai milkshake yang berada dipinggir jalan dekat sebuah sekolah, tentu saja namja itu sudah memakai topi dan menutupi kedua bola matanya dengan sebuah kaca mata hitam yang terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Dasar bodoh, kau pikir memakai kaca mata itu di mendung seperti sekarang tidak menarik perhatian? Memangnya siapa sih yang mau memperhatikanmu?" Ejek Kibum sambil membuka pintu mobil siwon.

"Aku ini digilai banyak orang, Kim Kibum, mau bukti?"

"Dasar gila!"

Siwon malah menarik tanganya lagi, dan lagi-lagi ia harus mengikuti namja itu seperti sapi yang dicocok hidungnya, ia menurut saja. Baginya lebih baik menurut daripada harus mati-matian menolak tawaran Siwon, ia sendiri kan yang mau menuruti semua kemauan Siwon?

Mereka duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak dekat dengan pintu masuk, saat ini jam istirahat pelajar SMA, dan tentu saja kedai ini sangat ramai dipadati pengunjung. Setelah memesan dua gelas milkshake, Kibum bahkan tidak bergerak, memandangi sekelilingnya. Masa SMA-nya tidak berjalan seperti anak-anak yang ia lihat sekarang. Ia tidak punya teman, seluruh hidupnya hanya dihabiskan untuk lebih berteman pada kertas-kertas saham.

"Kenapa tuan putri? Tidak pernah mencicipi milkshake murah? Atau kamu akan keracunan membeli minuman murah?" Goda Siwon yang menyadarkan lamunanya.

Siwon tertawa licik, senang sekali bisa menggoda perempuan angkuh yang berdiri di depanya ini. Menggodanya ternyata lebih asik dari yang ia duga. Kibum cepat sekali marah, terbukti dengan matanya yang sudah menatapnya dengan deathglare se seram-seramnya.

"Untuk apa sih membawaku kesini? Menyebalkan sekali!" Dengusnya sambil merebut paksa minuman yang berada di depan mejanya lalu menyuprutnya tergesa-gesa.

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil saat wajah itu menyuprut milkhake-nya. Seakan anak kecil yang kehausan setelah menjelajahi padang gurun. Seumur hidupnya, baru pertama kali ia bertemu yeoja dengan sikap sombong,ambisius, aneh, dan seolah menyembunyikan sifat aslinya yang kekanak-kanakan. Biasanya, orang lain akan menjaga mati-matian image-nya ketika bertemu dengan Siwon. Mereka akan mencari segala celah kosong untuk mencari perhatian namja itu. Tetapi yeoja dihadapanya ini benar-benar kebalikanya.

Siwon memfokuskan pandanganya ke wajah Kibum, dia memang sangat cantik. Dari atas sampai bawah sempurna, kalau diperhatikan bagian ujung hidungnya yang mancung itu sedikit kecil, sangat menarik perhatian, alis wajahnya juga sangat rapi. Karena terus dipandangi, mata Kibum membulat dan seolah ingin memakanya.

"Kenapa liat-liat?" Makinya kesal

"Siapa yang melihatmu sih? Dibibirmu ada busa!" Teriaknya sambil menunjuk bagian bawah bibir Kibum, bukan banyak lagi sih sebenarnya, busa itu sudah berbercak-bercak dimana-mana.

Kibum hanya melepaskan pandanganya dan seolah bicara 'oh'. Dengan cepat, lidahnya yang panjang itu membersihkan sela-sela bibirnya.

"Dasar jorok! Sayang sekali kan bajumu itu? Pasti mahal!"

"Toh aku bisa membelinya lagi" mendengar jawaban yeoja diseberangnya itu membuatnya seolah ingin mencekik perempuan sombong itu sampai mati.

.

"Itu Siwon kan? Choi Siwon?" Pekik seorang anak bertas merah yang menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah mereka berdua.

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi para fans untuk mengerubungi mereka, dengan sigap Siwon yang sudah merutuki dirinya itu menarik tangan Kibum dan membawanya keluar dari kedai itu.

XXX

Keesokan paginya jam sebelas kurang lima, Kibum memasuki pintu kelas siangnya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya tempo siang, yeoja itu bergegas masuk tanpa suara sambil membesarkan volume iPod-nya.

Kelas kosong, situasi wajar mengingat ia kepagian, ia hanya duduk dan memainkan game di Ipodnya. Tanpa sadar seseorang datang dan menepuknya cukup keras.

"Kau pacaran dengan Siwon? Sejak kapan?" Hyukjae masuk dan mengagetkanya.

"Hem... Beberapa hari yang lalu, wae?" Jawabnya sambil mematikan layar iPodnya.

"Dan kenapa aku baru tahu? Harusnya kau cerita Kim Kibum!" Potongnya dengan cepat.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae ingin menanyakan hal ini dari kemarin, tapi seolah ditelan bumi, yeoja yang tak kalah cantik darinya itu tidak mengangkat telfonya atau membalas sms-nya. Membuatnya penasaran setengah mati.

"Apa boleh buat, kuserahkan dia untukmu, nggak ikhlas sih tapi... Mau gimana lagi? Hahaha" hyukjae menjawab seenak hatinya.

"Tapi, kau harus cerita padaku kenapa kalian bisa pacaran? Aku penasaraaan!"

"Hem bagaimana harus memulai, ya? Kamu nggak akan marah, kan?"

Hyukjae menggeleng lalu menyeret sebuah kursi tepat disamping Kibum dan menjadi pendengar setia Kibum.

"Aku.. Bertemu dia di bar dan ternyata dia teman Kyuhyun, yasudah."

"Hanya begitu?" Selidik Hyukjae sambil membetulkan anak rambutnya.

Hyukjae sedikit tahu banyak tentang sikap temanya itu, ia bukan tipe gadis sepertinya yang sekali bertemu dengan pria langsung bisa menggaet mereka- ia spesies langka yang seperti tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan Lawan jenis, kaku dan cenderung bersikap diam. Memang sih, secara fisik Kibum memang sempurna, cantik, sexy, anggun, berkelas dan tentu saja kaya, tapi tidak bisa diajak bicara bahkan olehnya yang sudah berteman dengan Kibum dari lama.

_Jadi, kau mau menyaingiku atau apa sih? _Hyukjae tidak tenang. Bagaimanapun juga Siwon adalah target utamanya selama ini. Namja itu sangat susah di dekati, bukan satu kali dua kali ia mencoba merebut perhatian Siwon, bukan sekali dua kali ia memakai pakaian super mini agar wajah namja itu menoleh kearahnya. Dan sekarang, Siwon berpacaran dengan si anak kolongmerat yang sanguitis itu? Oke, kali ini, Rasanya Hyukjae ingin menusuk Kibum dan memakanya bulat-bulat sekarang.

**TBC**

A/N

Update Kilat banget, huehehe~

Terimakasih ya yang udah mau review, maklum aku ini amatiran labil yang kalo update semua-mau sendiri, huehehe. Makasih juga ya buat saran-saran dan kritikan. Aku tunggu banget kok dr kalian soalnya kalo nggak ada yang ngasih tau kesalahan aku, aku gabakal bisa ngoreksi dan berubah *bow*

Buat **Viivii-ken** : hehe emang aku juga itu bener kilat bikinya jadi hasilnya agak kurang maksimal, sekarang aku usahain banget bikin yang alurnya teramat sangat lambat supaya semuanya ngerti maksud aku, huehe makasih ya udah mau Review :D

Buat **Thania-lee** : iya, intinya buat bikin Hae oppa cemburu. 100 Buat kamu!. Buat crack atau pure-nya, kamu liat sendiri aja deh

Buat **Ressijewelll** : wah kalo perasaan Hae oppa belum aku jelasin sekarang, hehe maaf ya next part mungkin kamu tau sendiri :P

Buat **Seo Shin Young** : Kibum bukanya kenal sama Siwon tapi dia tau Siwon itu temenya Kyuhyun. Dia kaget ngeliat Wonnie soalnya pas lagi mabuk itu keinget Eunhyuk sama Hae oppa, dan dia tiba-tiba inget kalo Eunhyuk tergila-gila sama Siwon dari dulu. Hehe mian ya kalau alurku agak kecepetam, kecewakah?

Terimakasih banyak loh yang udah mau review *Bow* dan maaf Cuma aku bisa bales segini, doain Author ya,mau olimpiade nih^^


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

**"Love, Affair and Revenge!"**

**Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, alurnya agak kecepetan.**

**Main cast : Sibum, HaeHyuk / Eunhae, Kyuhyun (tanpa Sungmin yang ada di chap selanjutnya), and YeWook. Other cast in next chap.**

.

.

.

Kibum keluar dari mobil sport-nya setelah tentunya seorang pelayan membukakanya pintu terlebih dahulu. Lalu dengan gaya sombongnya seperti biasa, ia hanya berlalu sambil mendenguskan wajahnya. Dengan acuh-tak-acuhnya ia membuka pintu rumahnya, melempar kunci mobilnya asal dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

Hari ini Kyuhyun tidak ada, ia lebih memilih pergi bersama teman-temanya ketimbang menemani Kibum yang justru.. Entahlah, tidak punya teman kadang membuatnya bosan, hari ia sangat malas keluar rumah, kedua orang tua super sibuknya juga tidak ada. Mereka sedang berada di trip bisnis sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Dan akhirnya, Kibum hanya terjebak di kamar luas beserta peralatan peralatan canggihnya. Entahlah, ia sudah memiliki semuanya sejak kecil, jadi semuanya sudah membosankan baginya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini? Membosankan." Rutuknya.

Untunglah, seorang penyelamat datang dan menghubunginya -Donghae, laki-laki tampan itu menelfonya tepat sekali ketika ia merasa di titik jenuh tertinggi. Tak lama setelah itu ia segera berdandan secantik mungkin, berpakaian sekeren mungkin dan memacu mobil mewahnya di jalanan kota Seoul.

XXX

"Jadi, Oppa menyuruhku datang hanya untuk menemanimu membeli kado untuk Hyukjae?" Kibum terlihat setengah kecewa sambil mengaduk minumanya. Kesal, karena ia sudah berdandan semenarik mungkin hanya untuk sekedar membeli kado untuk teman... er.. rivalnya itu. Kesal juga karena yang akan diberi kado bukanlah dirinya.

"Ya! Dan kau harus membantuku, ayolaaah dongsaeng"

_Dongsaeng? Cih. Hanya sebatas itu? _

"Aku sibuk hari ini, Oppa" jawabnya ketus

"aaah, aku tahu sekarang. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tidak cerita denganku kalau kau sudah punya pacar? Ah siapa namanya? Aku lupa, temanku tidak detail menceritakanya. Tapi.. Benar kan?"

_Dasar bodoh, kau bahkan baru tahu setelah aku sudah puas memanas-manasi yeojachinggumu. Dasat tidak peka!_

"Bukan urusanmu" Kibum berusahan menahan kekesalanya sambil mengunyah croissant kecil yang berada di piring putih.

"Oh ayolah Kim Kibum, masa sama Oppa-mu yang ganteng ini kamu gamau cerita? Semua orang sudah tau loh!" ledek Donghae. Smentara yang diledek malah menatapnya sinis

"Memangnya aku ini apa? Tidak cocok punya pacar, begitu?"

"Kupikir hanya aku namja yang selalu ada untukmu, ternyata tidak" gumam donghae perlahan

_Iya, memang hanya oppa, tapi kau tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari seseorang menyedihkan yang menyebalkan, iya kan? _

"haha, aku bercanda Bummie, jangan cengo gitu dong." Donghae menepuk bahunya perlahan sambil tertawa memamerkan deretan gigi-gigi kelincinya

"tapi, beneran kamu pacaran sama namja itu? Siapa namanya? Cho Si.."

"Choi Siwon" potongnya cepat. "dan dia sangat keren" tambahnya lagi

"Keren? Lebih keren mana aku, atau dia? Oh ya, Kudengar dia artis ya?" Kibum mendengus sebal sambil melayangkan pada sesosok wajah Donghae yang sangat menarik saat tertawa. Sedikit kecewa, karena pada akhirnya namja itu sama sekali tidak cemburu atau apapun itu—kepadanya.

"kenapa diam? Hey aku mentraktirmu disini kan untuk mengajakmu beli kado, sudah sudah aku tidak akan menanyakanya lagi, oke? Jadi, mau nggak temenin oppa-mu ini beli kado?"

"tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan _Wonnie-ku_ sekarang" Sambil melirik jam tanganya ia pura-pura menepuk jidatnya. "Oh yatuhan! Aku telat! Pasti _Wonnie_ akan ngambek, oppa, aku duluan, ne?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Donghae ia berdiri dan berlari keluar cafe.

XXX

Kalau saja tadi ia tidak keluar rumah demi sebuah panggilan tolol itu pasti ia bisa menghabiskan sisa akhir pekan ini dengan tidur seharian, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada ia harus menahan lagi sakit hatinya bertemu Donghae yang bahkan menertawakanya karena Siwon. Ia sampai rumah ketika langit sudah terlihat sore. Entah jam berapa, tapi yang jelas Mood-nya sudah berantakan sekali.

"Selamat Sore Nona" seorang pelayan membungkukan badan kearahnya, dengan malas ia tersenyum ke arah yeoja yang mungkin usianya hanya diatasnya beberapa tahun. Sebenarnya sih ia malas sekali bahkan untuk menengok kearah pelayan-pelayanya bahkan bisa dibilang ia tidak pernah memperhatikan mereka, tapi daripada harus menghancurkan moodnya lagi- lebih baik ia mencoba tersenyum, setidaknya perasaanya tidak akan lebih buruk.

"yaya, Sore" jawabnya Singkat

"nona.. uhmm.." _perempuan itu sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu,_ batinya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya singkat tapi mampu membuat pelayan itu malah semakin takut, sadar atau tidak, apron di pakaian pelayanya itu sudah terlihat gemetaran.

"benarkah... kau.. maksudku nona,, berpacaran dengan Choi Siwon?" tanyanya perlahan.

"memangnya, apa urusanya denganmu?" sial, niat baiknya ingin sekedar tersenyum malah membuatnya makin kesal. Dengan acuh tak acuh ia berjalan tanpa menoleh lagi, membuat pelayan itu sepertinya—kesal juga denganya.

**Rencana satu : Memacari Siwon **sepertinya tidak ampuh. Ia harus mencari plan - B.

XXX

"_**IDENTITAS PACAR CHOI SIWON TERUNGKAP! ANAK KOLONGMERAT KOREA JAWABANYA!" "SIWON SANG AKTOR NASIONAL MEMILIKI PACAR RAHASIA?" "KK/TK JAWABAN PERTANYAAN KITA SELAMA INI! DIA PACAR CHOI SIWON!"**_

"Oh yang benar saja!" kibum menyentuh iPad-nya perlahan sambil membaca artikel-artikel tentang dirinya, di layar tipis itu, terdapat fotonya yang sedang duduk berdua dengan Siwon di kedai milkshake kemarin, dan beberapa foto candid saat mereka berjalan menuju mobil. Bahkan, ada juga fotonya ketika bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Kibum tidak habis pikir kenapa berita begini saja bisa tersebar sangat heboh, padahal tidak ada bukti bukti resmi kalau mereka berpacaran, bukan? Dasar pers.

Ia tidak membaca satupun artikel-artikel sialan itu, melihatnya saja sudah membuatnya mual. Ia terlihat seperti nenek-nenek tua pencari sensasi, ia hanya membaca beberapa komentar dari netizen tentang dirinya, banyak yang mendukung dan mengatakan mereka pasangan serasi. Tapi banyak juga yang menghinanya—tidak terima ia memacari artis 'nasional mereka'. Dan untuk fans seperti itu, ia hanya memandangnya sebagai sampah yang perlu dibasmi.

Perlahan ia merebahkan diri di kasur. Ia yakin Hyukjae pasti sudah melihat ini, tidak dapat dibayangkan rasa marah akan mendarah daging di diri 'temanya' itu. Tapi untuk melihat itu semua, sepertinya membuat sensasi baru juga tidak apa-apa. Ia akan membayar mahal untuk apapun yang bisa membuat Hyukjae melepaskan Oppa tercintanya.

XXX

Kibum memasuki kampus dan duduk di bangku taman. Ia mendapati beberapa anak perempuan menatapnya seakan ingin memakanya bulat-bulat. Mereka melirik-lirik 'pacar baru Choi Siwon'. Tidak ada sih yang berani menyindir atau sekedar melototinya tapi tatapan-tatapan mereka jelas terlihat sangat sinis atau entahlah. Sepertinya tidak rela sekali dengan apa yang menjadi berita hangat di internet.

Kibum mengeluarkan iPad bercase merah dari kantung tas-nya, dengan cueknya ia memainkan benda itu tanpa memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar. Ia tahu, semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia sendiri sama sekali tidak mengambil pusing kejadian ini. Yang terpenting bagaimana caranya bisa membuat Donghae kembali padanya.

"Wow.. Look who's here in early morning like this!" Hyukjae menghampirinya sambil menepuk bahunya. Perlahan ia menutup layar iPad dengan case-nya.

"Oh hai, ngagetin banget sih". Kibum menatap wajah yang duduk disampingnya, tetap sama saja dengan biasanya. Ia bisa melihat jelas, wow. Paha mulus Hyukjae hanya tertutupi sehelai dress mini berwarna abu-abu dan bagian dadanya yang sedikit tertutup.

"Huehehe mian"

"Whoa whoa, baju pendek banget ya?" Kibum melirik bagian dada Hyukjae.

"Loh memangnya kenapa? Kata Donghae oppa aku cantik kok kalo make baju ini"

Mendadak Kibum malas menatap sesentipun lawan bicaranya. Kalau sudah membicarakan nama itu, pasti Kibum lebih memilih diam dan pura-pura mengiyakan semua yang orang disampingnya ini ceritakan.

"Jadi, ceritakan tentang Siwon dong! Aku penasaran" rengek Hyukjae. Lalu tiba-tiba kibum tersenyum perlahan seakan-akan habis dapat lotere satu juta poundsterling.

Tapi sebelum itu, Hyukjae mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok bermerek yang biasa mereka beli. Ia lalu menyulut api ke dalamnya dan menghisapnya perlahan.

"Not to bad, dia sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini, tapi _aku benar-benar mengerti dia kok_" perlahan ia bisa mendengar Hyukjae menghembuskan nafas yang penuh dengan asap rokok.

Hyukjae hanya tertawa miris. _Sebenarnya mereka pacaran atau tidak sih? _Tapi. Daripada pusing memikirkan laki-laki yang di klaim Kibum sebagai pacarnya, lebih baik ia memikirkan kehidupanya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat, ia belum membalas sms Donghae semalam. Dengan cepat dibalasnya seadanya, ia sangat malas. Sebenarnya, ia sedikit banyak menyukai Donghae, dia baik dan seperti kharakter laki-laki menyenangkan di dalam manga. Dan ia juga tahu laki-laki itu sangat menyayanginya. Bahkan bisa dibilang tergila-gila.

Awalnya sih, ia hanya sedikit bermain dengan laki-laki itu, statusnya waktu itu hanya sekedar pengalihan belaka. Kim Junsu, nama mantan pacarnya yang kesekian dan tidak bisa ia lupakan begitu saja. Terlalu banyak yang ia lakukan untuk namja itu dan tentu sulit melupakanya. Lalu, secercah cahaya muncul. Lee Donghae.

Donghae, tidak sama sekali mengenalnya. Tidak tahu ia hanyalah seorang wanita bajingan. Mungkin semua ini akan berakhir kalau saja Donghae mendengar serentetan kabar buruk tentang dirinya. Mungkin juga mantan pacarnya yang lain akan bercerita ke Donghae tentang dirinya, dan keluarganya yang berantakan itu.

Untunglah, ia populer, cantik, dan mudah bergaul. Dan salah satu wujud nyatanya adalah Kibum. Berteman dengan yeoja disampingnya ini setidaknya membuat perempuan-perempuan yang iri setengah mati padanya diam tak berkutik. Mereka tidak mau melawan anak yang kekayaanya hampir setengah republik Korea, kan?

"Dia sibuk? Yaiyalah, drama barunya kan baru mau keluar" hyukjae menghembuskan nafas yang mengeluarkan asap putih transparan melayang di udara.

"Sepertinya begitu" jawabnya singkat. Sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak tahu yang mulia aktor masa kini Choi Siwon, itu main drama judul apa.

"Seandainya aku yang jadi pacar Siwon, dia pasti berdecak kagum kalau tahu aku hapal semua tentang dia, hehe"

Kibum tahu ucapan Hyukjae itu tidak bercanda. Dari nadanya bicara saja sudah terlihat desah-desah bersemagat dan berapi-api seakan Kibum adalah orang bodoh yang beruntung bisa pacaran dengan cowok itu.

_Memangnya Siwon itu dewa? Kalau aku pacar beneranya aku harus tahu semua kegiatanya? Kesukaanya? Film-nya? Fvck off. Masa bodoh denganya. Dan yeoja disampingku bilang dia tahu segalanya? Lihat saja nanti! _

_._

Sementara itu, Siwon bersama beberapa temanya berjalan memasuki kantin. Banyak sekali yeoja yang menatap kearahnya saat ini. Terutama, setelah gossip-nya dan Kibum mencuat ke permukaan.

Kantin itu cukup luas dan mewah, seolah memang di desain sedekimian rupa untuk kalangan Elite sekolah. Bangunanya agak besar, di setiap pojoknya terdapa stand-stand makanan yang sangat banyak dan menggugah selera.

"Chicken breast, lagi?" Tanya Yesung heran. Seriusan deh, hanya untuk mempertahankan otot ototnya setiap hari Siwon harus memakan dada ayam. Membayangkanya saja membuatnya ingin muntah.

Siwon mengangguk sambil memotong daging perlahan, dengan gaya pangeran kerajaanya ia mengunyah potongan daging berserat kasar itu.

"Oh ya, kata Wookie-ku yang cantik ingin menanyakanmu satu hal"

"Apa?" Siwon sudah tahu jawabanya.

"Kau.. Benar pacaran dengan kakaknya Kyuhyun?" Tanya Yesung lagi

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?"

Ryeowook adalah yeoja chingu Yesung yang tercinta, mereka sudah berpacaran cukup lama dan semua orang di kampus tahu kalau 3 sekawan itu (Siwon, Yesung dan Kyu) adalah teman dekat. Jadi setiap berita tentang 2 namja tampan selain Yesung hanya bisa bersumber dari Ryeowook.

"Aku juga heran kenapa kalian bisa pacaran" celetuk Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya ingin mengatakanya sejak tadi.

"Hahaha rahasia, intinya, Bilang pada wookie dia memang pacarku, itu saja"

"Nggak masuk akal,bro"

"Kenapa nggak? Kibum itu cantik, she's one In the million" puji Siwon ketika melihat di depan kantin Kibum berjalan anggunya bersama seorang yeoja disampingnya.

"One in the million? Si Snow ice, ice princess, snow white itu? Yang jutek itu?" Nada yesung terdengar sangat meremehkan.

"Kalau nggak kenal denganya kau akan bilang begitu" kyuhyun menghela nafas, memang tidak ada yang bisa mengenal sisi baik kakak tirinya. "She's kind. Karena kau tidak mengenalnya makanya kau bilang begitu, buktinya aku? Dia menyayangiku seperti adik sendiri" kyuhyun memuji Kibum-lagi dan lagi. Memang begitulah adanya. Kakaknya itu tidak seperti yang difikirkan semua orang.

"Dia menyayangiku seperti aku ini anak kandung pasangan Tan Hanggeng dan Kim Heecul, dia selalu memperdulikanku, dia yang baik yang tidak pernah melupakanku.. Pokoknya dia segalanya"

Entah kenapa, hati dan pikiran Siwon menerawang mengingat wajah gadis yang selalu datar itu. Lalu menoleh kearah seberang kursinya, ada Kibum yang sedang mengaduk-aduk makananya, tatapanya memang sangat sombong, dagunya selalu ditegakkan. Tapi entah mengapa juga, mungkin yang dikatakan Kyuhyun barusan benar tentang Kibum. Gadis itu, tidak selamanya jahat, ia punya sisi baik yang disimpanya selama ini.

XXX

**Hyukjae POV**

Choi Siwon, he's my perfect man. Dan dia sedang melirik kearahku, oh bukan, tepatnya yeoja disampingku.

Dia keren, macho dan sexy. Plus fitur fitur lain yang membuatku benar-benar tergila-gila dengan senyuman jokernya itu.

Dia, seangkatan denganku-dan tentu saja Kibum-. Tapi kami, tidak mengeluti jurusan yang sama. Aku dan Kibum yang ada di kelas bisnis dan dia, bersama Kyuhyun dan Yesung, the flower boys (begitu anak kampus memanggil mereka, kumpulan cowok keren.) Masuk jurusan Fisika. Yang tentu saja tidak menarik minatku sama sekali.

Aku mengenalnya sejak pertama kali Ospek. Dia, hanya diam dan bersikap keren sepanjang hari, dan sukses membuat senior-senior wanita bertekuk lutut di hadapanya. Dengan senyuman mautnya itu. Yatuhaaan.

Waktu itu,dia belum menjadi artis seperti saat ini. Ia hanya seorang model dan aku tidak terlalu memperhatikanya lebih dalam, tapi yang jelas aku sudah menargetkan akan menggaetnya. Walaupun aku sudah berada di dalam hubunganku dengan senior kampus yang cukup terkenal pada masa itu.

Aku tak perduli kata kata yeoja lain yang mencelaku serakah. Aku sudah punya dan merebut sebagian laki-laki keren di kampus ini dan masih saja mengejar Siwon. Lagipula, ini hatiku, tentu saja hanya aku yang berhak memilih, kan?

Dan ternyata, temanku yang sedingin es sudah mencuri start dariku. Dia bahkan sudah memacari cowok ganteng yang sedang tersenyum mengarah ke kami. Atau bisa dibilang hanya ke teman disampingku ini.

Aku iri dengan Kibum, tentu saja. Sebenarnya aku membencinya sejak kami pertama berkenalan. Aku, tidak pernah bisa sesempurna dirinya. Ia cantik, pintar, berbakat dan memiliki keluarga yang hangat.

Sedangkan aku? Orang tuaku saja bahkan tidak perduli. Bahkan menganggapku sampah yang hanya harus dibersihkan supaya tidak meluap kemana-mana.

Semua orang di Korea sudah tahu Kibum itu siapa, orang tuanya seorang kolongmerat di dua negara sekaligus, Korea dan China. Karena ayahnya memang berkebangsaan China. Semua anak di kampus ini saja takut menatapnya dalam-dalam. Sudah kubilang kan ia punya segalanya? Ia kaya, semua orang entah sadar atau tidak, pasti memujinya. Tidak perduli omongan menusuk apapun yang ia krluarkan pasti selalu saja, mereka semua terima. Walaupun dihina-hina sedemikianpun, seluruh orang bahkan akan bertekuk lutut dihadapan klan keluarga Tan.

Ia memang sombong, sangat sombong. Bahkan tidak pernah berbicara kepada orang lain. Dunianya seolah tertutup rapat, tidak ada yang lebih mengetahui apapun tentang dirinya kecuali Kim Kyuhyun.

Dan sekarang dia berpacaran dengan Siwon? Oh demi tuhan. Bunuh saja aku sekarang.

Tidak akan kubiarkan perempuan itu merebut apa yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini, Choi Siwon. Ia sudah memiliki semua hal di dunia ini. Dan aku hanya meminta satu, yang paling kuinginkan di dunia ini.

Laki-laki yang melambai ke arahnya - Choi Siwon.

**Hyukjae POV end**

.

**Temui aku dibelakang kantin sekarang!**

Kibum hanya melirik ke seberang mejanya. Siwon sudah berjalan keluar dari kantin sambil menenteng jacket berwarna cokelat pucat.

Perlahan ia bangkit dari meja-nya dan berjalan mengikuti arah si laki-laki itu pergi, tentu saja tanpa lupa bilang ke teman disampingnya ia akan ke toilet.

"Mau apa?" Kibum memandang Siwon dengan tatapan 'ngapain sih? Ngeribetin banget!'

"Temani aku besok" perintahnya singkat, padat dan.. Tidak jelas.

Rasanya, Kibum ingit melempar jauh-jauh namja yang berdiri sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding itu, diamatinya dari atas sampai bawah pemilik tubuh atletis itu.

"Temani? Memangnya aku pembantumu?" Tanya Kibum sambil melembutkan suaranya. Ia takut tiba-tiba Hyukjae menyusulnya dan mendengar semuanya.

"Kau kan pacarku" bisiknya singkat. Yatuhan. Kibum benar-benar akan melemparnya ke luar angkasa.

"Pacar? Mwo? Yang benar saja. Hanya pura-pura, Choi Siwon. Pura-pura!"

"Yasudah, aku akan bilang ke temanmu itu kalau kita..."

"Oke oke! Kemana?" Potongnya cepat. Sepertinya mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti laki-laki disebelahnya itu.

.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya turun dari range rover hitam milik Siwon, ia tampak sangat anggun dengan balutan gaun malam rancangan desaigner perancis yang sangat terkenal. Gaun itu berwarna hitam, sedikit pendek, dan terbuka dibagian punggungnya, bahanya juga di rancang khusus dan membuat si pemiliknnya terlihat sangat cantik malam itu, sementara stiletto-nya berkilauan keemasan, rambutnya yang panjang itu tergerai indah, sehitam malam dan bibirnya yang berlipstick merah menyala. Ia lebih mirip malaikat daripada manusia.

Sementara, laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya lalu keluar, sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera, Tubuhnya terlihat seperti pangeran dengan tuxedo hitam, kemeja putih dan dasi kupu-kupu. Pakaian formal juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah tampanya. Ia makin terlihat kharismatik.

Siwon, tersenyum ke arah kamera, sambil mengapit tangan yeoja disampingnya mesra. Membuat banyak wartawan berdecak kagum. Mereka sempurna, benar-benar seperti putri cantik yang menemukan pangeranya, terlihat seperti barbie dan ken.

Ketika memasuki tempat acara award yang diadakan sebuah stasiun TV itu, Kibum benar-benar menunjukkan dirinya seorang anak bangsawan. Cara berjalanya dan caranya tersenyum benar-benar mengagumkan.

Mereka duduk di sebuah lingkaran kursi VIP. Dikelilingi artis-artis lain yang Kibum sendiri tidak tahu. Tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum ke sana-sini. Harga dirinya sangat 'mahal' untuk menyapa orang disekelilingnya. Padahal ia yakin juka ia menyapa mereka, semuanya pasti akan bersikap sangat manis dan menyambutnya.

Sepanjang acara, Kibum hanya diam. Ia tahu betul etika berada di tempat seperti ini. Sambil sesekali berbincang dengan Siwon yang duduk disebelahnya. Kalau sampai terdengar orang lain mereka bertegkar atau membuat keributan sekecil apapun, bisa dipastikan besok akan banyak sekali berita-berita di media. Jadi, daripada terus terusan memenuhi infotaiment, lebih baik sesekali ini menjaga kelakuanya itu kan?

Acara baru selesai sekitar pukul 10 malam. Tentu saja Siwon mengantarnya pulang, ia duduk disamping Siwon sambil menghadap ke arah kaca.

"Kau sudah ngantuk?" Siwon membelokkan setirnya

"Belum" jawabnya singkat. Sebenarnya sih, matanya itu sudah tidak bisa di kompromi.

"Oh ayolah Kim Kibum.. Kalau ngantuk tinggal tidur saja"

"Aku bilang kan aku tidak ngantuk!"

Siwon tersenyum jahil, ia suka sekali menggoda yeoja ini.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, oh ya terimakasih mau menemaniku hari ini"

Kibum hanya terdiam, matanya sudah terasa berat.

"Kau sangat berbeda dari yang kemarin-kemarin aku lihat, Kibum? Yak! Kau tidur? Ckck dasar" siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menyandarkan kepala kibum ke bantalan jok

"Sebenarnya kau itu apa sih? Menyebalkan, ambisius atau apa? Kyuhyun bilang kau orang yang sangat baik. Apa itu benar Kibum-ah? Kamu itu misterius"

"Kamu juga terlihat err... Sangat cantik hari ini, terimakasih ya"

Siwon menatap wajah disampingnya itu sekilas dan membetulkan letak kepala Kibum yang lagi-lagi bergeser. Sedikit bersyukur yeoja cantik itu tidak mendengar ucapanya.

Padahal, disisi lain seorang yeoja sedang mati-matian menutup matanya rapat-rapat dengan pipi yang sudah memerah.

**TBC**

**A/N**

**Update tergajelas seumur hidupku! -_-**

**Seriusan deh, bener-bener nggak ada insipirasi lagi buat FF ini tapi aku bakal coba semampuku^^***

**Oh iya, buat yang nanya kenapa di chapter-chapter sebelumnya Hyukjae itu kenapa jahat, bukanya sengaja tapi emang sebenernya nanti bakal ada cerita sedih tentang dia di Chap-chap selanjutnya hehe. Emang sih di awal2 sengaja aku buat dianya jahat gimanaa gitu sama Kibum tapi nanti bakal terjawab dengan sendirinya kok, jadi buat yang gak suka sama peran Hyukjae di FF ini, jangan berhenti baca ya **


	4. Chapter 4

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 dini hari. Hyukjae duduk di atas sofa. Masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan yang tadi pagi dipakainya ketika kuliah tadi. Hanya sebuah kaus ketat berwarna abu abu dan celana pendek jeansnya.

Cukup lama ia terdiam. Menunggu sekian lama sejak jam 10 tadi. Akhirnya, suara deru mobil terdengar mendekat. Terdengar langkah kaki sang pemilik yang mengendap-endap masuk ke rumah. Terlihatlah sesosok perempuan paruh baya yang sangat cantik. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menhisap sepuntung rokok yang setia menemani malam harinya.

"Apa kau masih anak-anak?"

Hyukjae menyalakan lampu sambil menghela nafas dan seketika itu pula terlihat sosok yeoja yang datang dengan jelas. Yeoja itu terlihat sangat sexy dengan kaos hitam dan hot pants yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan umurnya. Namun ia terlihat tidak acuh dan sibuk dengan rokok yang dihisapnya perlahan.

"yak! Lee Sunkyu!" maki Hyukjae dengan kasar sementara yeoja yang dipanggil malah merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa.

"Mwo? Sunkyu? Namaku Sunny!" bentaknya tak mau kalah

Lee Sunkyu atau Sunny—keduanya sosok yang sama saja. Dialah Ibu Hyukjae, satu-satunya keluarga yang dimilikinya di dunia ini. Seorang pekerja seks komersial yang cukup memiliki nama di daratan korea karena keahlianya menggida laki-laki. Ia cantik, sexy dan menggairahkan. Dan wajahnya yang awet muda itu sepertinya tidak menunjukkaj bahwa ia memiliki seorang anak yang bahkan kini hampir menginjak usia 25 tahun.

Hyukjae mendekati sosok yang sedak duduk sembarangan di sofa. Bau alcohol tercium dari mulutnya dan membuat Hyukjae menutup hidungnya. Perlahan ia mengambil rokok di tangan ibunya lalu menaikkan kaki Sunny keatas sofa sehingga ibunya yang cantik itu bisa beristirahat.

Hyukjae menatap wajah itu nanar. Sunny sudah tidak sadar, ia hanya terkikik perlahan dan sesekali tertawa lirih. Kedua bola matanya bisa menangkap tatapan mata ibunya yang sudah melalui banyak sekali hal menyedihkan dalam hidup ini. Hyukjae lalu mengerjap perlahan, ia menatap sosok itu sekali lagi dan akhirnya dengan perlahan fikiranya terbentang ke waktu-waktu yang telah hilang.

Dibetulkanya posisi tidur umma-nya yang sudah setengah tertidur. Disentuhnya jari-jari panjang berkuteks merah menyala dengan jari-jarinya yang gemetar.

Fikirianya menerawang pada masa lalunya yang hangat. Bersama ibu yang mencintainya setengah mati. Wajah cantik itu, setiap inchi-nya dulu adalah miliknya seorang. Tempatnya bercerita tentang hari-hari di taman kanan-kananya, tempatnya meminta dibacakan donggeng sebelum tidur, tempatnya berkeluh kesah tentang masa kecilnya yang indah. Dan tempatnya mengenal apa itu dunia yang indah. Dunia ia dan Ibunya tercinta.

Ia sadar, sosok itu kini telah menjelma menjadi monster yang siapa emmangsa laki-laki manapun yang mau tidur bersamanya, menjadi pemuas hasrat nafsu banyak orang. Menjadi sesuati yang…

Berbeda.

Dulu semuanya sangat indah. Ia hidup bersama kedua orang taunya dengan damai. Walaupun mereka tidak bisa dikatakan kaya raya, mereka selalu bersama. Kedua orang tuanya begitu menyayanginya, selalu ada untuk tertawa, bercanda, memeluk dan merangkulnya setiap saat. Dulu bahkan ibunya yang cantik itu jarang sekali memakai pakaian berlengan pendek. Ia lebih suka menutup tubuh indahnya dengan sweater atau rok yang panjang kecokelatan dan bergelombang serta senyumnya yang bisa menghangatkan hati kecilnya.

Dan sekarang- menatap lagi kearah Sunny, bukan Lee Sunkyu-nya. Ia sudah berubah 180 derajat.

Ini semua karena ayahnya. Berselingkuh dibelakang ibunya yang setia dan rapuh. Menusuknya dari belakang tanpa ampun dan diam-diam menjual seluruh harta benda mereka dan memilih hidup bersama seorang pelacur yang wajahnya saja bahkan hasil operasi plastic total. Membuat ibu dan Hyukjae kecil harus hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan, membuat seluruh manusia di muka bumi mencemoohnya dan membuat mereka hidup dalam kesulitan berkepanjangan. Makan dan minumpun serba kekurangan. Bahkan keluarga mereka sendiri menganggap Sunkyu dan Hyukjae sampah yang memalukan nama jeluarga. Tidak ada satupun yang mau menolong mereka.

Suatu hari, nasib mulai membaik kepada mereka. Sunny mendapatkan kontrakan untuk mereka tinggali dan ia mulai bekerja. Kehidupan keduanya berangsur-angsur membaik walaupun ibunya kini sudah jarang menemaninya melewati malam yang dingin.

Ketika SMP, barulah seorang Lee Hyukjae mengerti arti kata 'pelacur'. Barulah jawaban atas segala pertanyaanya selama ini muncul : ibunya sudah berubah menjadi sosok penggoda iman laki-laki. Ketika itu, nama Sunny sudah cukup terkenal, bukan sesekali dua kali beberapa ibu datang mengamuk amuk dan mengobrak abrik isi rumah mereka hanya untuk bertemu Sunny yang sudah merebut suami mereka.

Sampai sekarang, ia sendiri masih malu memiliki ibu seorang pelacur. Walaupun kehidupanya mereka semakin baik dari waktu ke waktu. Tapi ada dayan ia sendiri tahu bagaimana hancurnya hati ibunya mendapati laki-laki yang amat sangat dipujanya meninggalkan ia dan malaikat kecil buah cinta mereka karena seorang pelacur yang lebih rendah darinya. Ibunya bahkan bersumpah akan menghancurkan rumah tangga orang lain. Agar semua orang tahu sesakit apa luka yang dirasakanya di masa lalu. Agar semua orang berhenti menghujatnya dan merasakan penderitaanya.

Dan aoakah Hyukjae sama seperti ibunya? Ia sedikit berbeda. Walaupun seluruh warisan kecantikan wajah dan tubuh indah itu dimilikinya, mutlak seutuhnya. Hyukjae tidak mau menjadi perempuan bayaran. Hanya sekedar ikatan memiliki saja sudah cukup baginya. Tidak perlu berakhir di ranjang dan mendapat bayaran. Yang terpenting adalah kepuasan hatinya menjerat kaum laki-laki. Kaum yang sama dengan seseorang yang menghancurkan ia dan ibunya di masa lampau.

.

.

.

.

.

**"Love, Affair and Revenge!"**

**Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, alurnya agak kecepetan.**

**Main cast : Sibum, HaeHyuk / Eunhae, Kyuhyun (tanpa Sungmin yang ada di chap selanjutnya), and YeWook. Other cast in next chap.**

**Oh iya, mian kalau kemarin salah ketik. Kyuhyun itu adik angkatnya Kibum yaw semuanya~**

.

.

.

"kenapa masih disini, Noona, kenapa belum tidur?" Kyuhyun bergegas menghampiri kakak nya yang cantik itu.

Kibum tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang mendekat ke arahnya.

Sementara Kyuhyun hanya membalas tatapan wajah itu binggung. KIbum terlihat gelisah. Tangan kananya merogoh handphone yang berada di saku celananya sambil berkali-kali memandang layar handphonenya. Kibum hanya terpaku pada jam analog yang berada di benda canggih itu.

"Menunggu Appa dan Umma, Noona? Tidurlah, nanti kalau mereka pulang aku bangunkan deh" bujuk Kyuhyun.

Seorang Kyuhyun tahu, Kibum tidak akan semudah itu menuruti perkataanya. Sepasang mata itu terlihat lelah—tapi ia bertahan, bertahan untuk menunggu pelukan hangat yang akan didapatkanya sebentar lagi. Membayangkan betapa bahagianya dirinya ketika kedua orang tuanya pulang…

Kyuhyun tahu, kakak angkat yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu sebenarnya pribadi yang rapuh dan kesepian. Ia hanya seorang anak yang membutuhkan kedua orang tua disampingnya. Bukan seseorang yang dipaksa dewasa sebelum waktunya dan tidak memiliki kehidupan social seperti remaja lain seusianya. Sejak tadi sore sejak mendengar kabar kedua orang tuanya akan terbang ke Korea, Kibum sudah menunggu dengan antusias. Dan ketika malam hari, yeoja itu sudah duduk di kursi ini. Tidak bergeming walaupun tengah malam menyambutnya.

"Noona? Ayolaaah… temani aku main game, eotte?" tawarnya lagi.

Kibum hanya tersenyum kecil dan berkata "hem.. ide bagus, baiklah, kalau kamu kalah, berikan kartu memori psp-mu buatku ya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. Tapi dengan jelas ia bisa mengatakan noona-nya yang tercinta itu hanya berpura-pura ceria. Berpura-pura seolah 'menunggu berjam-jam' itu tidak apa-apa. Dan harapanya untuk bisa bertemu kedia orang tuanya yang sibuk.

Ia kembali teringat saat itu. Di malam natal yang dingin disaat ia kedinginan dan meringkuk sendirian di sebuah taman kecil. Harusnya saat itu ia bersama teman-teman panti asuhan namun Kyuhyun kecil tersesat saat para penghuni panti asuhan itu mengadakan perjalanan malam natal. Ia hanya bisa mengosok-gosokkan kedua tanganya dan duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi kayu yang agak lapuk. Lalu perlahan berjalan menyusuri kota. Berharap akan bertemu teman-temanya.

Namun, matanya tertuju pada sebuah toko roti yang cukup ramai. Aroma kue jahe khas malam natal membuat ia hanya bisa mengelus perut mungilnya. Sambil menengguk ludah ia bisa membayangkan betapa lezatnya kue-kue hangat yang dipajang di etalase. Orang-orang berlalu lalang, tidak ada yang memperdulikan dirinya yang malang. Sementara yang lain berbahagia, ia hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil menahan rasa lapar dan lelahnya sendirian.

"Kamu lapar?"

Seorang anak perempuan yang sangat cantik dengan mantel bulu pink-nya yang terlihat hangat , sarung tangan merah dan rambut sebahunya yang diikat mendekatinya. Ia tidak akan melupakan sosok gadis hangat itu selamanya.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti lapar, mau?" ia menyodorkan sepotong roti yang baru dimakanya sedikit. Dengan malu-malu Kyuhyun mengambilnya sambil tersenyum bahagia.

"Makan yang banyaknya adik keciil"

Gadis itu tersenyum sambil mengelus kepalanya. Hangat. Tak akan dilupakanya senyum itu, senyum anak kecil yang giginya ompong satu tetapi sangat menggemaskan.

Tangan kecil itu menggandengnya masuk ke dalam toko. Sekarang ia bisa mencium dengan jelas suasana toko roti itu, didalamnya cukup besar dan hangat. Terdapat beberapa oven yang sedang membakar adonan-adonan. Rasanya ia ingin menhangatkan tanganya di tungku-tungku oven itu.

Gadis kecil itu memanggil-manggil kecua orang tuanya. Mereka sangat tampan dan cantik. Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa melupakan keduanya. Tan Hanggeng dan Kim Heecul yang juga berbalut mantel bulu yang hangat dan besar.

"Appa.. bisakah aku membawa pulang adik kecil ini?" gadis itu menarik-narik mantel ayahnya yang sedang sibuk memilih kue. Sementara ayah dan ibunya menoleh lalu membelai rambutnya perlahan.

"Adik kecil? siapa dia Bummie?" Tanya Heecul sambil mendekat kearah keduanya dan tersenyum kea rah Kyuhyun hangat.

"aku melihatnya di depan, dia meringkuk. Daripada kedinginan kita bawa ke rumah aja yuk, Eomma, boleh nggak?" kedua bola mata itu merengek. Wajah imutnya terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang. Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan anak sekecil itu?

"Adik kecil, siapa namamu?" Tanya Hanggeng sambil mengelus bahunya perlahan.

"Cho… Kyu..Kyun" jawabnya takut

"Tidak usah takut sayang, dimana orang tuamu?"

"Aku.. tidak ppunya" jawabnya singkat. Seolah tahu ketakutan yang dirasakan sosok kecil di depanya, Heecul memeluknya erat.

"jangan takut, ne? kami orang baik…"

"Iya jangan takut dong Kyu… ke rumahku saja yuk! Banyak mainan lho.." potong anak kecil desebelahnya. "Appa.. aku mau Kyuhyun menemaniku di rumaaaah" rengeknya manja.

"Bummie mau Kyuhyun? Hem baiklah Chagi akan Appa usahakan… tapi janji ya Kyuhyunnie-nya dijaga, oke?"

"Oke appaaa! Bummie sayang appaaaa" peluknya

Dan saat itu jugalah, Seorang Cho Kyuhyun menemukan keluarga keduanya, keluarganya yang sekarang.

0_00

Kibum terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sudah ada di kasur Kyuhyun. Ia pasti ketiduran semalam. Dengan malas ia bangun dan memakai sandal kamarnya lalu beranjak turun dari kasur.

Tadi malam, ia begadang dan mati-matian mengalahkan adik kesayanganya. Dari mulai main PSP sampai nitendo wii. Tubuh dan matanya terasa pegal sekali. Perlahan ia keluar dari kamar yang berantakan sekali itu. Langkah Kibum terhenti di undakan kedua tangga besar yang berkarpet merah tua. Sambil mengulas senyum ia menoleh kebawah dan melihat pemandangan yang ditunggunya beberapa bulan kemarin.

Ibunya – Menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Dengan anggunya ia memoles beberapa lembar roti dengan selai madu kesukaanya. Duduk di meja terdapat ayahnya yang sedang sibuk menghirup kopi dan membaca Koran paginya.

"Morning sayaang"

Heecul berjalan menghampiri Kibum lalu memeluknya hangat "Umma merindukamu"

"Aku juga" jawabnya singkat lalu bergabung dengan kedua orang tuanya dan duduk di meja makan yang sangat besar itu.

Hanggeng hanya tersenyum menatap gadis kesayanganya itu, dilipatnya Koran yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Lalu perlahan mengelus kepala Kibum sambil terkekeh perlahan.

"Loh, Noona sudah bangun?"Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan berbagai macam game di tanganya. Rupanya sejak tadi pagi ia sudah sibuk dengan oleh-oleh miliknya.

"Sssst.. ayo Kyu, Makan dulu" Heecul mengajak anak lelakinya duduk dan makan, seperti umumnya keluarga lain lakukan di setiap pagi. Bagi orang biasa, sarapan pagi bersama seluruh anggota keluarga sangat biasa. Tapi bagi Kibum dan Kyuhyun? Mungkin sebuah pengalaman langka yang tidak bisa disia-siakan.

"akhirnya umma pulang juga, hehehe" Kyuhyun melingkarkan tanganya manja di pinggul Heecul. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum perlahan lalu membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Appa butuh medical check-up hari ini, lusa umma kembali lagi ke China, sayang"

Mendadak Kibum diam. Suasana hatinya menjadi sedikit tidak baik sekarang. Ia kira setidaknya mereka akan menetap seminggu. Dan hanya sampai lusa? Sebenarnya rumah mereka itu di China apa Korea sih?

"Oh iya Bummie tidak ada kuliah kan hari ini? Mau antarkan Appa ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Hanggeng yang menatapnya hangat. Seperti biasa. Sementara Kibum hanya mengangguk lirih.

"Dan Kyunnie.. bagaimana kalau kamu temani umma berbelanja, eotte?" Ajak Heecul

"Ide baaaaguuuus Umma! Hehe" teriaknya antusias

.

Dan sekarang, berdiri di ruang tunggu sebuah rumah sakit ternama di kota Seoul terdapat seorang yeoja cantik yang duduk menunggu bosan. Sesekali digoyang-goyangkanya kaki jenjangnya. Kebosanan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya saat ini sementara ayahnya Check up, ia hanya bisa duduk disini ditemani beberapa penunggu rumah sakit yang berlalu lalang.

Dilihatnya papan informasi yang berada tidak jauh dari pandanganya. Bangsal anak tidak jauh dari sini. Dengan semangat 45 ia berdiri dan berbelok sedikit lalu menemukan sebuah kaca besar yang dibaliknya terdapat bayi-bayi mungil yang sangat menggemaskan.

Kibum memang suka anak-anak. Sejak kecil ia suka sekali mengundang anak kecil di rumahnya hanya untuk sekedar mencubit atau bermain bersama. Termasuk Kyuhyun yang disayang-sayanginya selama ini. Ia suka senyum tawa polos wajah-wajah kecil itu. Mereka sangat rapuh tapi juga bisa membuat mood-nya baik seketika.

"Menyukai anak-anak?"

Seseorang namja dengan seragam putih khas dokter menghampirinya. tatapan ramah dengan matanya yang bulat. Dari nametag yang terletak di dada kirinya, ia bisa menyimpulkan nama namja itu… Choi Minho.

"ne.." kibum mengangguk perlahan, wajah ini familiar baginya.

"lalu diantara bayi-bayi itu, ada anakmu?" Tentu saja Kibum menggeleng. Memangnya wajahnya setua ibu-ibu apa?

"hahaha aku bercanda, oh iya, aku Choi Minho, dokter jaga disini" ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan ramah. "Kim Kibum" jawabnya perlahan.

"Jarang sekali loh, aku melihat orang menatap bayi-bayi itu, kecuali kalau mereka orang tuanya" Minho mencoba memulai percakapan.

"Tapi aku suka kok" Jawabnya singkat sambil menatap bayi di box tengah yang sedang menguap. "waah lucunyaaa" teriaknya girang.

"kau harus sering-sering kesini kalau mau melihat pemandangan seperti ini, hehe. Oh ya jam istirahatku hampir habis. Aku duluan ya Kibum-ssi"

Kibum hanya menjawab dengan anggukan kecil lalu melihat Minho dari belakang yang terlihat sudah menjauh. Sepintas, wajah itu terlihat familiar, tapi karena sudah sibuk melihat bayi-bayi kecil itu ia lebih memilih tidak memusingkanya dan tetap sibuk menyapa bayi-bayi kecil itu dari luar.

"Kau sudah gila ya? Mau disapa seperti apapun mereka tidak bisa menjawab" suara itu bukan suara minho, itu suara….

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mengangguku saja" Siwon. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang Choi Siwon.

"mengantarkan handphone adikku yang ketinggalan" jawabnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah handphone touch screen yang digenggamnya sedari tadi. "kamu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Kibum ketus

Oke, ia memang terlihat sangat ketus tetapi ketika berbalik arah dan menatap wajah Siwon, tiba-tiba ia berkata "Menunggu appaku check up"

"Medical Check up? Wah itu lama banget loh, aku juga bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke cafeteria dan menunggu adikku disana?" ajak Siwon. Sementara Kibum yang memang bosan itu hanya mengiyakan ajakan siwon.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama. Wajah namja tampan itu tentu saja nyaris tidak terlihat dengan lilitan scarf yang menutupi leher dan setengah wajahnya. Setidaknya, mereka aman kan?

mereka duduk berhadapan satu sama lain. Siwon dengan Americano kesukaanya dan kibum dengan orange juice yang hanya diaduk-aduk dengan sedotan olehnya. Benar dugaanya. Tak lama sesosok namja yang sebelumnya ditemui, Minho muncul sambl tergesa-gesa mengampiri keduanya.

"mana handphoneku, Hyung?" tanyanya.

Siwon melempar handphone itu dan dengan sigap adik kecilnya menangkapnya. "whoa whoa.. Kibum? Bagaimana bisa.."

"dia kan yeojachingguku" jawab siwon sngkat sementara Kibum mengeluarkan deathglare-nya.

"yeojachinggu? Jadi Kibum yang ada di infotaiment itu? Ckck gila" minho bukan saja kaget. Kakaknya dan Kibum memang serasi, tetapi mengingat kepribadian Kibum yang cuek itu? Benarkah Kibum pacar Hyung-nya?

"Ne.." jawab Kibum lirih. Sebenarnya sih, ia tidak ingin menjawab, tetapi apalah daya, saat ini Siwon sudah menginjak kaki dan mengisyaratkanya agar mengangguk.

"Bawel banget sih, udah ah! Aku pulang saja! Yuk Bummie"

Dengan cepat siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya keluar dari cafeteria. Keduanya berjalan perlahan keluar dari rumah sakit sambil berpegangan tangan.

Selangkah menuruni tangga depan rumah sakit, naasnya mereka harus mendapati pemandangan paling memuakkan sedunia.

Paparazzi.

"Itu Choi Siwon! Ayo kejar dia!" beberapa orang dengan lensa kamera di tanganya sudah siap mengejar-ngejar mereka.

"Shit! Ayo kabur!" maki Siwon kesal.

Dan yang lebih menyebalkanya lagi, keesokan harinya di internet Kibum mendapati beberapa artikel yang berbunyi :

"**Pernikahan Rahasia? Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum? Atau Hamil diam-diam?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

a/n

helloooooo

kali ini aku nyoba buat bikin dengan alur lambar, berhasilkah?

Makasih ya yang kemarin-kemarin udah mau ngereview. Tapi jangan kecewa juga ya soalnya part ini agak jelek menurutku. Aku nggak bisa nyeritain ttg Eunhyuk dengan baik (?)

Insyaallah Chap selanjutnya aku buat panjang oke? Makanya **review yang banyak dong** :P


	5. Chapter 5

Seseorang dengan jas putih ala dokternya menatap surat kabar yang baru saja dibelinya tadi pagi. Sosok itu, membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan memastikan bahwa apa yang dibacanya memang tidak salah.

"**Pernikahan Rahasia? Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum? Atau Hamil diam-diam?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Love, Affair and Revenge!"**

**Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, alurnya agak kecepetan.**

**Main cast : Sibum, HaeHyuk / Eunhae, Kyuhyun, HanChul, KangTeuk, and YeWook. Other cast in next chap.**

**Oh iya, mian kalau kemarin salah ketik. Kyuhyun itu adik angkatnya Kibum yaw semuanya~**

.

.

.

.

"Apa sih maunya anak itu?" dari nada suaranya dan gurat-gurat kemarahan yang tersirat jelas di wajahnya, semua orang pasti tahu bahwa seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam dan meminum kopi pagi harinya pasti sedang marah besar.

"Sssstt.. yeobo, tenanglah" Choi Leeteuk, menepuk dada suaminya halus sambil menaruh semangkuk nasi yang masih hangat diatas meja. "Mungkin ini kan hanya gossip"

"Gossip? Benar-benar tidak tahu malu! Mau jadi apa sih dia? Cuma membuat keluarga kita malu saja! Membuat seorang yeoja hamil? Demi tuhan, yang benar saja!" Kangin meremas Koran di hadapanya dengan tatapan penuh murka. Bagaimana tidak, anak pertama kebangganya sudah beberapa kali masuk berita di mana-mana dan membuat seluruh keluarganya cemas.

Baru ketika terdengar suara menggelegar dari ruang makan, Minho turun dan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. Sambil menjinjing tas kerja dan mengapit jas dokternya. Sebenarnya, ia takut sekali melihat wajah ayahnya saat ini yang sudah benar-benar terlihat memerah, tapi mengingat ia sendiri harus meluruskan sesuatu tentang kakaknya dan juga membantu ibunya menjaga kadar darah tinggi Appa-nya. Ia terpaksa masuk ke dalam kandang raccoon milik ayahnya (?)

"Appa.. waktu itu Siwon-Hyung pergi menemuiku" potongnya singkat sebelum ayahnya berbicara sambil menyendokkan sayur ke piringnya. Dan sialnya, pria paruh baya yang masih berbadan kekar itu, sang kepala rumah tangga yang tak terbantahkan—Choi Kangin sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan banyak alasan, Choi Minho!" bentaknya keras.

"Oh yeobo.. tuh kan, Siwon tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu, pasti paparazzi saja yang membuat-buat berita. Dengarkan apa kata Minho tuh.." leeteuk mencoba menenagkan suaminya. Walaupun Kangin memang sangat keras tapi percayalah, hanya sang Angel Without Wings, ratu rumah tangga dirumahlah yang bisa mengalahkan kerasnya hari Kangin.

Kangin membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk mengatur kembali nafasnya. Sementara suasana di meja makan sudah terlihat mencair. "Lihat saja, kalau sekali lagi dia membuat berita yang aneh-aneh akan kumasukkan dia kuliah kedokteran!" ancamnya keras.

Dan Choi Kangin, bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dengan mudah melupakan janjinya, ia seorang Kepala Rumah Sakit yang sama dengan tempat Minho bekerja. Sosoknya terkenal dengan tangan dinginya yang sudah berpuluh-puluh kali menyelamatkan nyawa banyak orang. Dan ia bukan tipe humoris. Ia seorang pria paruh baya yang benar-benar mengandalkan logika untuk setiap pemikiranya.

Sedangkan Choi Leeteuk, adalah sosok penenang bagi suaminya. Wajahnya yang hangat sudah melahirkan dua putra yang sama-sama tampan dan berotak cerdas, Siwon dan Minho tentunya. Saat ini, ia hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga dengan segala kesibukanya. Walaupun di masa lampau ia juga bekerja sebagai Dokter bedah yang sangat terkenal. Ia rela melepaskan pekerjaan terhormatnya demi melayani suami dan dua jagoan kesayanganya.

Dan keluarga Choi, ditambah dengan Siwon dan Minho adalah keluarga dokter. Seperti sudah menjadi keharusan bahwa semua anggotanya harus menjadi dokter. Nenek dan kakek Minho bahkan juga seorang Dokter, hanya Siwon satu-satunya yang 'melenceng' dari jalanya dan merubah takdirnya sebagai Aktor.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyukjae duduk-duduk di tangga bagian belakang sebuah galeri lukisan besar. Di dalam udara yang teramat sangat terik hari ini sekujur tubuhnya lengket bukan main. Ia sangat benci tempatnya duduk saat ini. Ia benci melihat lukisan-lukisan yang dipuja-puja banyak orang tapi menurutnya hanya coretan-coretan aneh dan sama sekali tidak ada artinya. Baginya, lebih baik melukis saja orang sekalian daripada harus melukis sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak bisa dimengertinya.

Kalau saja bukan Donghae yang mengajaknya kesini tentu saat ini ia lebih baik menuruti saja ajakan teman-temanya untuk ikut berbelanja dengan mereka. Tapi kedua bola mata Donghae yang membuatnya sangat tidak tega untuk menolak membuatnya luluh. Sudah seminggu ini, Hyukjae menjauhi sosok namja dengan wajah kartun anime jepang yang menjadi kekasihnya. Ia hanya membalas pesan-pesan dengan singkat dan benar-benar banyak alasan untuk menghindari sosok itu. Alasanya Simpel saja, tentu karena ia bosan. Jarang sekali ada yang bertahan lama dengan Hyukjae karena pada dasarnya ia memang bukan tipe perempuan setia. Ia cantik dan menggoda, dibelakang Donghae, masih banyak kok antrian-antrian pria yang menunggunya.

"Maaf ,lama menunggu ya Hyukkie? " donghae membuyarkan lamunanya. Pria yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi itu langsung mengapit tanganya erat.

Ada sebagian orang di dunia ini yang menyukai perasaan yang tulus. Namun tidak dengan Hyukjae. Mati-matian ia menghindari jatuh cinta dengan orang lain dan jangan sampai ia merasakanya. Tapi terikat dengan seseorang untuk waktu yang lama sepertinya membuatnya sedikit terbiasa. Dan pemenang hatinya sampai saat ini masih dimenangkan oleh pria yang berada disampingnya saat ini. Donghae.

"Okay _princess_, hari ini mau kemana?"

"hem… Take me with you, Oppa" jawabnya manja dengan aksen dibuat-buat. Kalau mau menggunakan suara aslinya, Hyukjae akan memilih berteriak dengan keras ke kuping pria disampingnya bahwa ia sudah muak dan lebih memilih berbelanja saja dengan teman-temanya.

.

Donghae membawanya ke sebuah restaurant perancis yang tidak jauh dari galeri besar tadi. Setelah memesan makanan barulah mereka duduk di balkon restaurant yang menyajikan pemandangan sebuah taman kecil yang indah. Tak beberapa lama, sepiring lobster untuk Donghae yang maniak ikan dan hotplate kecil yang berisi steak pilihan untuk eunhyuk datang, tak lupa disampingnya juga terdapat gelas berisi wine dan air putih sebagai pelengkap makan siang mereka.

"Chagi, tahu tidak gossip baru tentang Kibum dan pacarnya?" Tanya Donghae. "Aneh sekali ya, mereka bisa digosipkan seperti itu"

Mendadak nafsu makan Hyukjae menurun drastis dari 100 menuju -100. Dengan malas kini ia mengiris-ngiris daging yang dipesanya. "Oh aku tahu kok, waeyo?" jawabnya malas.

"Lucu ya, pers jaman sekarang, tega-teganya membuat berita seperti itu pada dongsaengku" DOnghae melanjutkan ucapanya sambil menengguk airnya "Kemarin aku ke rumah Kibum, dan ditanya mukanya malah memerah lalu marah-marah. Hahaha lucu kan chagi?"

_Dan, apa hebatnya sih Kibum? Oke. Dan sejak kapan Donghae menceritakan sosok lain selain dirinya disaat makan bersama? Sialan!_

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk-ngangguk kecil kearah Donghae dan lebih focus pada dagingnya. Moodnya turun drastis dan tibak banyak menambahkan kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Donghae tentang 'sahabatnya' itu. Kesal.

Hey, kesal kenapa Lee Hyukjae? Apakah kamu cemburu?

.

.

.

.

Baik dulu dan sekarang. Kibum memang tidak suka dengan yang namanya pemberitaan atau cerita miring tentang dirinya. Secara ia seorang sosialita yang keluarganya menguasai perekonomian Korea. Tentunya satu kabar miring saja membuatnya merasa terlecehkan lahir dan batin. Hanya ini yang bisa dilakukanya untuk menjaga nama baik keluarganya. Diam dan menghindari pers sebisa mungkin. Tapi hari ini adalah pengecualian untuk sang snow white-kita.

Dengan langkah pasti ia berjalan ke salah satu set syuting yang berada di sebuah jalanan raya besar dan sepi – sepi karena seisi jalanan ini memang sudah menjadi property syuting sebuah drama yang ratingnya menanjak drastis apalagi ditambah skandal hubungan sang pemeran utama dan seorang putri pengusaha kaya rata yang terkenal.

Siwon baru saja selesai take adegan terakhirnya. Beberapa asisten sibuk membersihkan wajah sucinya selagi ia, asik dengan PSP berwarna hitam di tangan. Dengan cepat asistenya tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan membuatnya terhenyak sendiri.

"Kibum? Ada apa?" Siwon kaget melihat wajah cantik dihadapanya yang membuat asistenya lebih memilih kabur ketimbang melayaninya.

"Oh please, ada apa dengan mukamu? Kusut banget" Lanjutnya lagi, tapi wajah dingin yang berdiri menghadapnya hanya diam. Seolah ingin menerkamnya hidup-hidup.

"Oke-oke, mau apa? Mari kita bicarakan diluar…" Siwon menarik tangan itu dengan halus. Sejujurnya ia takut sekali Kibum akan meledak-ledak memarahinya karena insiden tempo hari.

Mereka mulai berjalan. Siwon mengguman kata-kata yang menurutnya bisa emmbuat yeoja disebelahnya berbicara sepatah atau dua kata. Ia sangat tidak suka didiamkan begini, terutama oleh sosok angkuh yang biasanya bicara dengan nada merendahkan setiap saat. Rasanya sangat aneh kalau seseorang bernama Kim Kibum, ngambek.

.

Siwon memutuskan ia harus pergi menjauh dari lokasi syuting dan mencari tempat yang sepi untuk berbicara. Dan pilihanya jatuh kepada sebuah restaurant yang berada disebuah jalan. Terlihat sekali tempat itu sangat eklusif dan pastinya sepi. Sebelum Kibum memerintahnya ia terlebih dahulu menarik lengan putih itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa menit. Yeoja dihadapanya terlihat sangat manis dengan balutan kaus cokelat dan celana jeansnya. Ia tetap saja terlihat berkelas walaupun dadananya simple seperti saat ini. Siwon menyemak wajahitu, wajah yang sangat dewasa dan sedikit terlihat angkuh. Namun bisa dikatakan ada sebuah kehangatan di dalam sorot kedua bola matanya.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Cih!" namun lagi-lagi matanya melirik kearah Kibum

"Kim Kibum, kau marah padaku, ya? Maaf ya soal gossip itu, pasti sudah membuatmu malu kan? Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Maaf? Hanya itu?" kibum menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu bulir-bulir air mata membasahi pipinya yang mulus. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan keadaan disekelilingnya. "setelah membuat gossip itu dan membuatku pusing mendengar cacian fans-mu, lalu tidak masuk kuliah berhari-hari. Itu maksudmu maaf? Dan lalu membuat kepalaku pusing tujuh keliling Karena pertanyaan kedua orang tuaku, apa kamu hanya bisa bilang 'maaf'? seluruh korea meragukan keperawananku dan itu semua karena kamu, tuan muda actor nasional seluruh Korea. Choi Siwon!"

Meski begitu, Kibum memutar ucapanya tadi. Oke. Sebenarnya untuk kalimat 'pertanyaan kedua orang tuaku ' itu tidak sepenuhnya benar. Heecul dan suaminya hanya bertanya sekali dan seolah tidak perduli. Mereka toh sangat mempercayainya. Tapi hey.. semuanya ia ucapkan supaya pria di depanya ini merasa bersalah kan telah membuatnya menjadi bahan olokan Kibum dan incaran mahasiswa sekampus? Harusnya Siwon pantas mendapatkan rasa bersalah!

"Maafkan aku Kibummie… seriusan deh, aku sendiri yang akan meluruskanya" siwon mengucapkanya dengan nada sungguh sungguh sambil mencoba menghapus air mata yang turun dari kedua mata Kibum. Ia memang actor tapi bodoh dalam menenangkan hati 'lawan' mainya.

Dan sesuai rencananya, Kibum akan membuat namja disampingnya panic hebat dengan rengekan-rengekanya. Ia bukan aktris tapi penampilanya hari ini sangat hebat bukan? Ia bahkan bisa mengelabui Siwon yang jelas-jelas aktor papan atas masa kini.

Namun, dua pasang mata yang sedang asik bermesraan di ujung lainya membuat matanya terbelalak. Dengan cepat dan sigap, Kibum mengisyaratkan Siwon untuk mengikutinya berdiri. Dan sebelum dua pasang mata lainya menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua, kibum menghapus air mata buayanya dan meletakkan tangan kekar Siwon di pinggulnya yang ramping.

"Hai Hyukkie! Hai Oppa!" sapanya riang sambil seakan begita saja menerima pelukan Siwon.

Siwon sendiri kaget bukan main melihat perubahan sikap Kibum yang amat bertolak belakang, dan tangan kananya yang dilingkarkan Kibum ke pinggulnya sendiri itu membuatnya makin shock. Soalnya kan…. Baru saja Kibum ngambek.

"Hai Dongsaeng!" Donghae balas menyapa Kibum.

Dan percayalah, melihat raut wajah orang yang berdiri disebelah Donghae dan perubahan sikap Kibum yang mendadak aneh itu membuatnya sadar sesuatu. Kibum sedang mencoba memanas-manasi sepasang anak manusia yang duduk sambil menatap keduanya tajam.

.

.

.

To Be Continued or FIN?

a/n

paparazzi memang lebay! Huehehe :P

yang mau aku tekankan di part ini adalah efek setelah gossip berhembus kencang, whuuuusss~

berhasilkah?

Maaf ya aku belum bisa bales review, ini aja aku lanjutinya di handphone huehehe

Tapi beneran loh, ditunggu banget review dari kalian semua. Kritik dan saran juga sangat aku nanti! Walaupun ff aku ceritanya nggak seberapa tp kalo malemnya baru dipublish, 2 hari penuh aku pantengin review-nya loh. Oh iya, aku buat ff baru yang judulnya **What Make You Stronger**. Itu jayus nggaksih ceritanya? Kalau menurut readers itu jayus mendingan aku delete aja kali ya? :/ *galau*

Anyway, thanks for read this I always wait your review :D

gamsaHAE, mianHAE dan Lee DongHAE

Yesungdahlah, aku pamit dulu babay :P


	6. Chapter 6

"Hai Hyukkie! Hai Oppa!" sapanya riang sambil seakan begitua saja menerima pelukan Siwon. Tangan itu menarik Siwon mendekat pada sepasang anak manusia yang lainya, Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae.

Siwon sendiri kaget bukan main melihat perubahan sikap Kibum yang amat bertolak belakang, dan tangan kananya yang dilingkarkan Kibum ke pinggulnya sendiri itu membuatnya makin shock. Mood gadis itu sepertinya cepat sekali berubah, seingatnya, belum ada beberapa menit yang lalu ia terlihat marah dan kesal padanya dan kini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Hai Dongsaeng!" Donghae balas menyapa Kibum.

Dan percayalah, melihat raut wajah orang yang berdiri disebelah Donghae dan perubahan sikap Kibum yang mendadak aneh itu membuatnya sadar akan sebuah hal yang sepertinya hanya Siwon sendiri yang mengetahuinya-Kibum sedang mencoba memanas-manasi sepasang anak manusia yang duduk sambil menatap keduanya kaget.

.

.

**"Love, Affair and Revenge!"**

**Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, alurnya agak kecepetan.**

**Main cast : **

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**(Sibum, HaeHyuk / Eunhae)**

.

.

"Waaah kebetulan sekali kita bertemu, Oppa" Kibum melayangkan pandanganya pada Donghae yang terlihat sumingrah itu, tidak lupa ia mengapit lengan kekar Siwon .

"Bummie.. ah, ayo duduk!" Donghae mempersilahkan keduanya duduk, Siwon yang sama sekali tidak mengenal Donghae lebih memilih duduk disamping Hyukjae dan berhadapan dengan Kibum sementara Kibum sendiri dengan cepat duduk disamping Donghae yang menyambutnya dengan girang.

Sementara Hyukjae, dengan tatapan ketidak sukaanya dengan kedatangan Kibum dan kegiranganya duduk disamping Siwon lebih memilih diam. Diam bukan berarti ia tidak siap menyerang. Ia diam karena ingin memberikan efek pencitraan kepada Siwon jika Ia adalah yeoja baik-baik.

"Mau pesan apa, _Chagi_?" Tanya Kibum sambil membolak-balikkan menu makanan yang dipegangnya

"Apapun yang kau pilihkan, Bummie" Siwon menatap gadis dihadapanya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman mautnya, dasar gadis aneh. Baru saja ia menangis tapi sekarang wajah itu malah terlihat sangat bahagia.

Kibum tersenyum simpul kearah namjachingunya sambil memesan makanan. Senyuman diwajahnya tentu saja senyum kemenangan. Kali ini bukan hanya Hyukjae yang melihatnya bersama Siwon, Donghae juga. Setidaknya, pasti ada rasa penasaran dalam diri Donghae mengenai pria tampan yang menjadi pacarnya sekarang, kan?

"Oh iya, aku lupa memperkenalkan Wonnie ya?" Kibum memulai pembicaraanya.

"Ah iya, Donghae Oppa kan belum kenal 'siapa dia'" Hyukjae menekankan setiap kata-katanya sambil menyuprut minuman dihadapanya. Di depanya, Siwon dengan senyuman kaku saja sudah sukses membuatnya lebih kaku dari pria itu.

"Oppa, ini Siwon, namjachinggu-ku yang kuceritakan kemarin"

Ketika ia melontarkan kalimat-nya itu,Siwon hanya menatap kearah pria disampingnya. Dilihatnya wajah itu lekat-lekat, pria yang terlihat baik-baik dan menyenangkan, walaupun sudah jelas terlihat ada perbedaan jarak tinggi yang cukup jauh antara Siwon dan Donghae. Rasanya saat ini, namja sixpack itu ingin bertanya terang-terangan, _"Apa ini namja yang mau kamu panas-panasi, Kim Kibum?"_ Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya setelah mendapat tatapan yang sangat mudah diartikan dari perempuan yang duduk tepat berhadapan denganya.

"Choi Siwon imnida"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Aku Lee Donghae dan dia yeoja-ku, Lee Hyukjae" Siwon menjabat tangan Donghae, lalu kemudian Hyukjae yang wajahnya terlihat agak memerah. Seumur hidupnya mengejar namja itu, baru kali ini pada akhirnya ia menyentuh tangan Siwon.

"Lee Hyukjae" ia terlihat malu-malu menyebutkan namanya sendiri. Hey ada apa denganya? Padahal berdekatan dengan lawan jenis adalah keahlianya.

Sebelum Hyukjae berbicara lebih banyak lagi, Kibum lebih dulu berbicara. "Eotte Oppa, namjachinguku tampan, kan?" tawanya renyah. Satu-satunya maksud dan tujuanya kali ini adalah membuat pria itu, Donghae cemburu. Jika Hyukjae juga cemburu kali ini… anggaplah itu sebagai bonus dari akting keduanya yang sangat mengesankan.

"Omo.. Bummie, bukankah kau pernah bilang namja yang paling tampan menurutmu adalah aku? " Goda Donghae tertawa renyah sambil menyunyah makananya.

"Astaga kau masih saja mengingatnya, Oppa… itu kan kuucapkan berjuta-juta tahun yang lalu sebelum aku mengenalnya" Kilah Kibum cepat sembari mengenggam tangan Siwon cepat. Namja itu sendiri hanya mengernyit sebentar kemudian menyantap lagi makananya dengan tenang.

Siwon bosan sekali. Acara makan berempat ini sepertinya menjadi acara makan berdua dengan dua orang lainya yang diabaikan. Ia dan Hyukjae hanya sibuk dengan makananya sementara dua orang lagi asik berbincang-bincang. Ia hanya memfokuskan pandanganya kearah Kibum seolah berbicara 'tolong-keluarkan-aku-dari-sini'. Karena dipandangi terus-terusan, Kibum malah mengabaikan tatapan mata itu dan focus kepada Donghae yang duduk disampingnya. Ia sudah sibuk bercerita panjang lebar dengan pria ikan itu dan tidak lagi mengurusi artis papan atas yang duduk dihadapanya.

Sekarang Siwon sudah yakin, pria yang sedang asik berbicara dengan Kibum adalah alasan semua permainan gila-nya. Ada rasa menggebu-gebu yang ditunjukkan Kibum saat memamerkan dirinya dihadapan Donghae. Dan ada rasa amarah yang bisa ia rasakan dari pacarnya Donghae, Hyukjae atau apapun namanya, Siwon lupa. Dan sepertinya wajah Hyukjae tidak asing lagi baginya.

Berkali-kali Kibum memuji Siwon sembari melayangkan kalimat-kalimat manja untuknya, ia hanya bisa membalas dengan mesra juga. Toh ia kan seorang aktor, jadi anggap saja ini semua hanya permainan atau latihan acting semata.

.

_Hanya permainan, Choi Siwon, apa kau yakin ini semua hanya permainan?_

_._

Oke, bicara jujur, sedikit banyak ia sendiri menaruh hati pada Kim Kibum. Dan sedikit banyak, ia cemburu. Sosok itu adalah refleksi nyata dari seseorang gadis yang apa adanya dan menjadi dirinya sendiri. Kibum, dengan kekayaanya yang sudah tidak diragukan lagi plus kesombonganya yang tiada dua memang sepertinya terlihat menyebalkan, arogan dan egois. Tapi benar juga apa kata Kyuhyun, Kibum adalah One in million, satu diantara banyak makhluk bernama perempuan yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ngomong-ngomong, jatuh cinta itu adalah saat rasanya hati kecilnya tidak rela Kibum berdekatan dengan Donghae, kan?

Aneh. Ia sudah bukan pria baru dalam urusan percintaan. Gadis lain akan dengan mudah meminta dan menggoda untuk jadi miliknya, dan Siwon bukanya tidak pernah memanfaatkan mereka untuk kesenangan.. pribadinya sendiri. Seumur hidup, ia bahkan tidak pernah ditolak oleh wanita manapun (meskipun ia pernah dicampakkan di kemudian hari).

.

.

.

Acara makan-makan itu sudah selesai. Sebelum pulang, Kibum masuk kedalam toilet sementara Siwon, menunggunya di depan kamar mandi wanita dengan tatapan bosanya. Beberapa mata pengunjung restoran itu mengarah kepada pemilik tubuh atletis yang kini bersandar dibalik sebuah pilar besar di depan toilet wanita ,mereka tentu saja heran public figure sepertinya ada di tempat umum tanpa pengawasan ketat—Apalagi dengan santainya bersandar sembari memainkan handphonenya seperti menunggu seseorang. Tak lama, Kibum keluar dari toilet dengan senyuman girang membingkai bibirnya, beberapa saat ia berkaca di washtafel sebelum akhirnya keluar dan mengapit lagi lengan Siwon dengan manja.

"Sudah puas dengan acara panas-memanasi Lee Donghae, Sayang?" ucap Siwon setengah berbisik. Sementara yang ditanya menjawab dengan senyuman aneh di mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya diam dan bersikaplah yang benar terlebih dahulu, oke Chagiya? Hmm.. hari ini kau sangat tampan" Kibum membelai rambut Siwon dan keduanya berjalan menghampiri sepasang yang lain, Donghae dan Hyukjae yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu restaurant.

"Bagaimana kalau setelah ini, kita hangout? Misalnya.. nonton?" ajak Hyukjae yang bosan sendirian di rumah. Daripada ia harus pulang ke rumahnya yang notabene tidak ada siapa-siapa, walaupun dengan perasan cemburu di dadanya, sekedar pergi ke bioskop bisa membuat dirinya merasa lebih baik.

"Uhm.. baikl—"

"Ah maafkan kami Hyukkie… Hari ini Siwonnie masih harus shooting lagi" Kibum memotong kalimat Siwon sebelum pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Oke, Siwon terlihat tolol sekarang karena semua perkataanya yang dianggap mencurigakan akan langsung dicela oleh yeojachinggunya sendiri. "Wonnie, aku tahu managermu sudah telefon, iya kan? Ah, maafkan kami. Kalau begitu, aku dan Siwonnie permisi dulu, sampai jumpa nanti" buru-buru Kibum menarik tubuh Siwon dan meninggalkan kedua orang yang masih berdiri mematung itu.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan dengan mesranya, kembali ke set shooting yang memang tidak jauh dari sana, setelah dirasa cukup aman, Kibum melepaskan lengan Siwon dari pinggulnya. Jangan sampai pria mesum itu keenakan dan berakhir memeluk tubuhnya yang masih suci.

"Oh jadi 'Donghae Oppa' yang itu, penyebab kau begini ya, sayang?" tentu saja Siwon terlihat santai saat mengatakanya, padahal ada tatapan penuh makna saat ia bertanya demikian walaupun yeoja disampingnya sama sekali tidak sadar.

"Tentu" Sahut Kibum pasti. "jadi, terimakasih atas hari yang indah, Siwonnie~" Tampak jemari-jemari jenjang milik Kibum membetulkan letak rambut Siwon yang sedikit berantakan. Dilihat dari jauh, memang begitu romantis. Namun pada kenyataanya—tidak ada yang sadar kalau sepasang anak manusia itu sama sekali tidak akur.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru, chagi? Tidak bisakah kamu menemaniku shooting hari ini?" belum apa-apa, Siwon sudah meletakkan tanganya di pinggul Kibum dan membuat tubuh mungil itu tersentak.

"K—au! Sial, lepaskan aku!"

"Kenapa harus dilepas, Chagiya? Biarkan saja begini. Di kunjungi pasangan di lokasi set syuting memang sangat menyenangkan. Ngomong-ngomong, Bummie, lambaikan tanganmu kearah sana. Lihat, berapa banyak paparazzi yang mengikuti kita dari restoran sampai kesini"

Kibum menoleh mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Siwon. Dan benar saja, beberapa fotografer kini.

Ini seperti kena sial bertubi-tubi. Pertama ia harus berurusan dengan segala pemberitaan sial mengenai hamil—apanya yang hamil? Jangankan hamil, menikah, atau setidaknya menjalin hubungan serius dengan pria yang tingkat narsisnya tinggi seperti Choi Siwon saja ia sudah tidak mau! Kedua, bertemu dengan Donghae dan pasangan lovey dovey-nya. Rencana aksi komplain-nya pada Siwon berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jadi harus berpura-pura lagi. dan ketiga, paparazzi lagi. apa mereka tidak punya kerjaan lain selain sibuk mencampuri urusan orang lain seperti ia? Jika saja pasangan Kibum kali ini bukanlah aktor yang memiliki reputasi cukup baik, rasanya Kibum ingin sekali menyuap lima atau enam orang itu dengan uang sebanyak-banyaknya supaya cepat pergi dari lokasi set syuting terkutuk ini.

"Nah.. Chagi, kau tunggu sini saja dulu, arraseo? Oppa harus mulai lagi sekarang, jangan kemana-mana ya, sebagai 'kekasih' yang baik kau harus mendukung Oppa"

"Terserahmu saja.." Balasnya kesal sembari memejamkan mata sejenak. Ketimbang harus memperhatikan pria itu lebih baik ia tidur saja. Memangnya, akting Choi Siwon itu sebagus Won Bin atau Jo In Sung, jadi ia harus rela membiarkan mata sucinya capek-capek memperhatikan pria jelek itu?

Namun—hey, ia berada di set syuting seorang pria yang diakuinya sebagai pacarnya sendiri! Mana mungkin ia bisa tidur dengan tenang disaat Kibum sendiri sadar ada lensa-lensa kamera yang dengan sigap bisa membidik wajahnya saat ia tidur. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih punya malu!

Dan pada akhirnya, Kibum sendiri tampak berbaur dengan para kru lainya. Ketimbang bosan dan duduk diam ia terlihat berdiri diantara kerumunan staff dan kru yang sibuk berlalu-lalang kesana kemari.

Pria yang ada di set itu benar-benar bukan Siwon yang ia kenal, saat ini, entah siapa yang ia perankan Siwon tampak begitu serius dengan senjata api di tanganya, tidak ada wajah konyol dan menyebalkan seperti yang sehari-hari Kibum lihat, yang tersisa hanyalah sorot matanya yang tajam dan mengingatkanya pada aktor laga luar negri yang ia sukai. Suka atau tidak suka, harus diakui bahwa tubuh tinggi tegap itu terlihat cukup—sangat keren.

Jujur saja, karena ikut ke lokasi syuting ini Kibum baru tahu bagaimana sulitnya pekerja dan kru demi mencari sesuap rezeki. Menjadi aktor memang melelahkan-seperti Siwon contohnya. Sedikit kesalahan saja yang dibuatnya atau lawan mainya akan membuat adegan itu diulang berkali-kali, melelahkan memang, tapi Kibum yakin pekerjaan mereka sesuai dengan yang didapatkan dari honor dan rating film itu sendiri. Namun, ketika ia menoleh ke arah para kameramen, coordinator dan manusia di balik layar lainya, sadarlah ia bahwa mendapatkan sejuta atau dua juta won untuk bertahan hidup begitu sulit. Tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya bisa meminta, puluhan bahkan ribuan orang diluar sana harus rela tidak tidur berhari-hari dan begadang mengatur set syuting demi beberapa won yang tidak akan pernah seimbang dengan pekerjaan mereka.

Ini sangat berbeda—seratus delapan puluh derajat dari kehidupanya selama ini. mana pernah seorng putri keluarga Kim yang terkenal itu mengerjakan sesuatu demi mencari uang? Jangankan kedua orang tuanya ada di rumah, setahun tanpa kepulangan mereka pun Kibum dan Kyuhyun sudah cukup bergelimpangan uang, tidak perlu bekerja, atau mungkin belajar meskipun pada dasarnya keduanya cukup berprestasi.

"Melamunkanku, eoh?"

"Dingin!—Aah!"

Tersadar dari lamunanya tiba-tiba Kibum sudah dicium oleh sekaleng minuman dingin yang diarahkan seseorang ke pipinya. Sial, ini dingin sekali. Sementara pelaku kejahatanya kemudian ikut menghempaskan tubuh diatas kursi yang tepat berada di sebelah kursi Kibum.

"Kau tidak mau minum? Yasudah kalau begitu, lebih baik buatku saja"

"Y—a!"

Siwon merebut cola ditangan Kibum seenaknya sebelum gadis itu bahkan sempat mengucapkan sesuatu. Sial, laki-laki yang egois.

Kibum dengan kesalnya merengut. Bibir merah sintal itu tampak mengerucut lucu membentuk hati, "Aku kan belum bilang aku tidak mau, Choi Siwon"

"Tapi, kau diam saja dan itu tandanya kau tidak mau"

"Kau ini, dari lahir sudah jadi anak menyebalkan ya, sejak lahir?"

"Sepertinya begitu" kekeh Siwon kecil, "Tapi, karena aku tampan selama ini tidak ada yang pernah kesal kok dengan kelakuanku"

Tampan? Oh demi tuhan, Kibum ingin muntah sekarang. Siwon benar-benar mengidap narsis akut. Jika saja ada kantung plastik atau ember rasanya ia ingin sekali mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Ayo, berdiri, _sayang_" Tangan kekar itu sudah menarik tangan mungilnya dengan kasar sebelum Kibum sempat menghilangkan rasa mualnya.

"Mau apa?!"

"Tentu saja pulang. memangnya kau tidak sadar syutingnya sudah selesai?"

Oh tidak—Kibum terlihat benar-benar persis orang tolol sekarang. Sadarlah ia kini kostum yang dikenakan Siwon sudah berganti dengan kemeja putih polos dan celana jeans yang tadi siang ia pakai.

.

.

.

Dua kakak beradik yang sama-sama tampan itu kini berada dalam satu ranjang. Siwon terlihat asik bersandar sembari sibuk memainkan iPad miliknya sementara Minho berkutat dengan buku bacaanya. Meskipun sama-sama punya kesibukan dan pekerjaan yang berbeda, keduanya memang cukup akrab. Karena keluarga kecil mereka hanya terdiri dari dua anak pria, Siwon dan Minho memang sering sekali menghabiskan waktu luang di kamar salah satu diantaranya bersama-sama.

"Sepertinya aku harus kuliah lagi, hyung" Ucap Minho sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Bagaimana menurutmu, Hyung?"

"Benar-benar anak idaman Appa" Balasnya malas tanpa menoleh kearah dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius, Choi Minho. memangnya apa yang harus Hyung katakan?"

Minho tahu betul kakak semata wayangnya ini seakan anti sekali dengan dunia kedokteran. Tidak sepertinya dan kedua orang tuanya, darah seorang uilsa sepertinya sama sekali tidak mengalir pada diri Siwon yang notabene seharusnya menjadi dokter, sama sepertinya. Kedua orang tua mereka juga seorang tenaga medis, bahkan kakek dan nenek mereka semuanya adalah seorang dokter.

"Setidaknya kan kau bisa merekomendasikan kampus untukku atau program mana yang harus kupilih—"

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau konsultasi saja dengan Appa? Minho-ya~ kau kan tahu Hyung sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusan kedokteranmu, kalau kau mau membicarakan dokter ruang sebelah yang kau taksir itu… ah siapa namanya? Taemin, nah itu kalau tidak salah, Hyung baru tertarik mendengarnya"

"HYUNG!"

Namja bermata bulat itu dengan cepat melempar sebuah bantal tepat kearah wajah kakaknya dengan kesal.

"Lebih baik kita bicarakan tentang calon kakak ipar saja, Hyung" Usul Minho.

"Calon kakak ipar?" Siwon sampai meletakkan gadget mahalnya keatas meja sebelum akhirnya menoleh kearah Minho dengan tatapan bingung, "Maksudmu siapa? Kali ini, siapa lagi perempuan yang digosipkan denganku, huh?"

"Kim Kibum, masih dia kok"

"Oh"

Siwon menghela nafas lega. Beruntung tidak ada lagi nama baru seperti Miss A dan Miss B yang dikabarkan dekat bahkan menjalin hubungan serius denganya. Image-nya akhir akhir ini yang terkesan 'bad boy' karena terus-terusan berganti pacar membuatnya sedikit risih juga. padahal, belum tentu Siwon kenal dengan yeoja yang digosipkan denganya. Rata-rata dari mereka hanya menggunakan nama tenar Siwon demi pepularitas sesaat.

"Tapi—kali ini, kau serius denganya kan, Hyung? Ah jangan bilang dia juga sama seperti 'pacar-pacar semu' yang lainya"

"Tentu saja tidak, Minho-ya~ Kau tahu kan aku selalu serius dengan pasanganku"

Minho mendecih, mana pernah kakaknya serius? Kalau iya, tentu bukan perempuan sembarangan yang bisa meluluhkan hati kakaknya yang tampan itu. Karena semua perempuan yang pernah berhubungan serius dengan kakaknya—pasti akan dekat denganya juga

"Aku meragukanmu Hyung, ah bagaimanapun… Kalau kali ini kau berbuat yang macam-macam lagi.. kau tahu sendiri kan artinya apa?"

Ia akan dikirim keluar negri, kuliah kedokteran kalau perlu sampai lanjut S2. Siwon tahu sekali apa yang appa-nya akan lakukan.

"Jadi, seriuslah sedikit, Hyung. Semuanya kan demi kebaikanmu juga" Lanjut Minho sembari menepuk pundak kakak kandungnya perlahan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

A/N

Sorry for super late update-_- aku memang anaknya super ngaret dan pemalas, hehe. Maklum udah kelas tiga jadi kurang begitu fokus melanjutkan fanfiction-fanfiction saya yang semuanya belum selesai itu-_- *Mianhae!


	7. Chapter 7

_Kibum memandang sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Pemandangan yang indah dari sebuah gereja putih, besar dan mewah, ditambah dengan alunan piano membuat suasana dalam ruangan itu semakin khidmat saja._

_Ia melihat dirinya sendiri yang begitu cantik terbalut wedding dress berwarna putih yang sangat-sangat indah—gaun yang bahkan tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Sejenak kemudian, ia baru menyadari Appa-nya mengapit tangan kanan Kibum dengan erat, ayah yang bahkan jarang sekali bertemu denganya kini tersenyum berbinar-binar dan memandunya ke atas altar._

_Hari ini tentu hari spesialnya, bersama Appa yang begitu dicintainya. Begitu menginjakkan kaki diatas altar Kibum dapat melihat kedua anggota keluarganya yang lain, Umma dan Kyuhyun yang melambai haru ke arahnya._

_Kini ia mengenggam tangan seorang pria yang entah siapa. Wajahnya begitu bersinar—hingga ia sama sekali tidak mengenali pria itu. Postur tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan gagah, bagian bawahnya saja sudah memperlihatnya ketampanan sang mempelai pria. Keduanya mengikrarkan janji setia mereka dengan lancer dan hening. Kibum bahagia—ada perasaan yang entah mengapa tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata ketika pria itu mengucapkan sumpahnya di depan pendeta._

"_Congratulation, now, you may kiss your groom…"_

.

.

**"Love, Affair and Revenge!"**

**Warning : genderswitch, crack pair, typo, alurnya agak kecepetan.**

**Main cast : **

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**(Sibum, HaeHyuk / Eunhae)**

.

.

"ANDWAE!"

Mimpi yang super buruk—sontak Kibum terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Jelas ia terlihat tidak karuan, bulir-bulir keringat dingin dan wajahnya yang berubah pucat pasi tidaklah terlihat baik-baik saja. Sembari mencengkram erat selimutnya Kibum merasa seluruh jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan membuat tubuhnya terasa tidak enak.

"Mengapa harus Choi Siwon? Ah sial.."

Jika saja pria yang ada di mimpinya itu seorang Lee Donghae, Kibum sudah dipastikan akan melanjutkan mimpinya tadi dan tidur dalam damai. Kebalikanya, dalam mimpinya barusan dengan brutal ia malah mencium seorang 'pria bersinar' yang jika dilihat dari dekat adalah seorang Choi Siwon.

'_apa yang kupikirkan sebelumnya sih? Bodoh..'_

Dalam mimpinya ia mencium pria tinggi itu dengan cepat. Siwon kemudian mengapit pinggul Kibum dengan kedua tanganya dan mencengkramnya kuat-kuat—ia sendiri baru terbangun ketika menyadari di tengah tengah aksi ciumanya, kedua obsidian miliknya menangkap sepasang bola mata Lee Donghae yang hanya tersenyum kecil memandang keduanya.

'_Tapi anehnya, mengapa hatiku senang sekali dalam mimpi itu, bahkan sampai sekarang…'_

_Ah sudahlah. _Otaknya seolah menepis pemikiran aneh itu dengan cepat, Lebih baik ia tidur saja sekarang, ya, tidur. Daripada memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya pusing lebih baik ia melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Siwon Oppa… kau sakit?" Gadis dengan kaus hitamnya yang ketat itu perlahan menyentuh wajah Siwon yang terlihat agak pucat.

Seharian penuh ia tidak bisa bekerja dengan benar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, semua ini tentu ada sangkut pautnya dengan ucapan Minho semalam yang tanpa adiknya itu sadari atau tidak, memintanya untuk serius dengan Kibum.

Ia menepis tangan sang gadis barusan, "Aniya, Victoria-ssi.. Aku baik-baik saja, ah, daripada berbicara sesuatu yang tidak penting bagaimana jika kau kembali ke ruanganmu dan mempelajari script untuk adengan selanjutnya? Bukankah Direktur memperpanjang waktu makan siang agar kau bisa berlatih dulu sebentar?"

"Ah I-iya. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu, Oppa"

Aktris muda yang bernama Victoria itu hanya mendecih kemudian tak lama pergi menghilang dan keluar dari ruangan Siwon. Ini bukan sekali atau dua kali dirinya digoda oleh perempuan yang jadi lawan mainya. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali jadi rasanya ia tidak perduli lagi bagaimana para lawan mainya itu akan bereaksi menanggapi jawabanya yang pastinya akan menohok Victoria.

Bukan berarti ia di cap sebagai Casanova dalam dunia entertainment tanpa alasan, selain cukup tampan hingga bisa memikat lawan mainya, keluarga Siwon juga cukup terkenal dalam dunia medis. Dan tentu saja, menjadi keluarga dokter yang terkenal berarti memiliki pendapatan keluarga yang banyak pula. Ia memang sudah beberapa kali berganti-ganti pacar. Namun hey—sekarang ia sudah bukan lagi manusia lajang. Bagaimanapun, Image-nya sebagai kekasih Kibum harus tetap bersih, bukan? Siwon sangat tidak mau, jika hanya karena skandal baru yang bisa saja dengan bodohnya ia ciptakan ia terpaksa harus menanggalkan karier keartisanya dan melanjutkan studi kedokteran sesuai apa yang orang tuanya inginkan.

"Choi Siwon! Tiga menit lagi kau harus berada di set…. Bersiap-siaplah!" Teriak seseorang dari luar sembari mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya dengan cepat.

"Ne, Manager Jang"

Dengan sigap Siwon berdiri bangkit dari kursi dimana ia duduk tadi. Dengan professional dan cepat ia segera bergegas dari ruangan khususnya dan kembali ke set syuting yang telah sedikit mengalami perubahan. Karena sang lawan main belum juga keluar, akhirnya Siwon hanya duduk diam sembari membiarkan para coordi merias wajah tampanya.

Pria tampan itu harus menunggu beberapa lama sampai akhirnya seorang kru memberanikan diri untuk memberitahunya bahwa sang lawan main telah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan para kru terpaksa membatalkan pengambilan adegan hari ini. Kebingungan dan rasa kesal tentu menjadi hawa yang cukup terasa di dalam set, semua ikut kesal mengenai sikap seorang Victoria yang cukup menyebalkan sebagai aktris, seenaknya pergi begitu saja disaat semua orang justru sudah mati-matian mempersiapkan set syuting untuknya. Meskipun jika Victoria adalah artis terkenal sekalipun, sebenarnya dengan sikap yang buruk dan ketidak profesionalanya ini bisa saja menjadi bahan pembicaraan kalangan di belakang layar—jadi menurut Siwon tindakan bocah yang masih jadi pendatang baru itu sebenarnya sudah sangat salah.

Namun Siwon hanya tertawa kecil sembari menenangkan para kru bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Jika actor lain berada di posisinya tentu sebagian dari mereka akan kesal bukan main dengan kelakuan lawan mainya yang cukup kurang ajar—meninggalkan set syuting tanpa pemberitahuan yang jelas.

Karena Siwon tahu—alasan Victoria pergi adalah karena mulutnya yang pedas.

.

.

.

"Aigoo" Kim Heechul menunjuk pada bagian pantat kucingnya, "Lihat itu nyonya Park—sepertinya Heebum kena penyakit lagi, ya?"

Park Junsu hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian, memeriksa sang kucing abu-abu yang harganya lebih mahal ketimbang gajinya sebulan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, Nyonya, Heebum baik-baik saja, kerontokan bulu memang sering terjadi pada kucing… bisa jadi karena Heebum terlalu stress atau mungkin juga faktor makananya" Balas Junsu yang seorang dokter hewan itu sembari tersenyum pintar. Kedua tanganya menurunkan stetoskop yang sedari tadi menggantung di leher jas putihnya.

Heechul mengapit tubuh Heebum—Kucing peliharaan kesayanganya yang sudah sekitar tujuh tahun ini setia menemaninya. Meskipun memiliki dua anak yang selalu membuat hari-harinya terasa bahagia, seorang Kim Heechul yang sangat sibuk tentu saja butuh hewan peliharaan. Ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Heebum kecil ia langsung jatuh cinta, begitu melihatnya sekali entah mengapa hati kecil Heechul langsung tergerak untuk mengadopsi bayi kucing kecil yang baru saja ditinggal mati indukanya.

"Kau yakin? Sepertinya Heebum juga tidak bersemangat akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya makanan yang kuberikan sama saja kok seperti sebelumnya…. Sesuai dengan anjuranmu agar Heebum tidak terlalu gemuk, kemarin-kemarin ia juga sepertinya cocok dengan makanan barunya… tapi kenapa sekarang Heebum-ku jadi tidak bersemangat begini?" Heechul yang penyayang binatang itu meletakkan Heebum dalam pangkuanya. Layaknya seorang ibu, dengan penuh kasih sayang tanganya terulur membelai tubuh kucing yang asik bergelung dalam pangkuanya.

"Bisa jadi dia stress… Ah, seingatku, kau pernah bercerita majikan Heebum ada dua kan, nyonya Tan?"

"Kibum!" Pekik Heechul yang tiba-tiba teringat pada putri cantiknya, "Heebum pasti merindukanya.. apalagi sejak kubawa ke Eropa Heebum selalu kutinggal di hotel, ah paboya.. kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang"

"Dan jika kau mau tahu Kibum itu siapa, ia adalah putriku" lanjutnya memberitahu Park Junsu yang sepertinya masih asing dengan nama-nama lain. Ia memang tidak begitu mengenal klien barunya selama di Eropa ini, yang ia tahu, perempuan berambut kemerahan ini adalah istri seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang kini sedang berada di Paris untuk urusan fashion. Sebagai salah satu dokter hewan yang cukup diperhitungkan di kota ini Junsu ditunjuk sebagai dokter pribadi kucing-kucing Heechul yang hidup dalam kemewahan itu.

"Eh? Putri anda, nyonya?" Junsu menatap wajah awet mudah itu perlahan, sangat cantik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Heechul adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga.

Heechul tersenyum bangga sembari mengeluarkan handphonenya, "Ne, putriku. Aku memiliki dua anak.. ini anakku yang pertama, Kim Kibum, ia cantik bukan?" Heechul menunjuk wallpaper handphonenya dimana terdapat fotonya bersama anggota keluarganya yang lain. Seorang gadis belia berdiri tepat disamping suami nyonya Heechul, senyumanya terkesan dingin dan anggun—menunjukkan gadis yang disebut sebagai Kibum ini sangat berkelas.

"Nah yang ini putraku, Kyuhyun. Dan tentu saja yang ini suamiku"

"Omo… putra-putrimu sangat tampan dan cantik, nyonya" Puji Junsu jujur, "Eh? Tapi ini.. bukanya.."

"Bukan apa, Junsu-ssi?"

Junsu yang reflex menunjuk wajah Kibum di wallpaper tersebut lantas berfikir perlahan, "Bukankah gadis ini.. kekasih Siwon?

"Choi Siwon maksudnya?" Selidik Heechul. Sedikit banyak, ia sudah mengetahui hubungan putri cantiknya dengan salah seorang actor korea yang cukup diperhitungkan itu. Namun, rasanya aneh jika seorang Park Junsu yang lama tinggal di Perancis bisa hapal dengan nama actor baru seperti Siwon.

"I-iya, maksudku Choi Siwon… "

"Aigo Park uilsa… kau mengenalnya juga? Ah ternyata anda mengetahui perkembangan actor Korea juga ya" Puji Heechul sembari menepuk-nempuk pantat Heebum yang sudah menggeliat kesana dan kemari.

Junsu terkekeh, "Bukan begitu… hanya saja kebetulan Siwonnie adalah keponakan iparku, ibunya dan suamiku kakak beradik, makanya aku mengenalnya dengan baik"

"Dunia memang sempit ya.." Pantas saja kekasih anaknya itu tampan sekali, sepertinya darah wajah tampan dari suami Junsu yang juga berprofesi sebagai dokter mengalir juga dalam darah keponakanya. Meskipun sebenarnya Heechul juga tidak pernah melihat siapa yang namanya Choi Siwon itu namun sedikit banyak ia mengikuti perkembangan infotaiment—terutama mengenai perkembangan hubungan anaknya dan Siwon yang akhir-akhir ini banyak diperbincangkan. Ah rasanya ia jadi ingin langsung saja bertanya pada Kibum mengenai hal ini, kebetulan nanti sore ia akan kembali ke Korea dan sepertinya ini adalah waktu yang baik untuk mengkonfirmasi berita yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

**Kutunggu kau di rumahku, jam Sembilan malam. Jangan sampai terlambat!**

**Sender : Kibum.**

"Aigoo, gadis ini benar-benar hidup seenaknya saja"

Siwon memasukkan handphonenya kembali ke dalam saku, begitu selesai syuting ia baru menyadari ada beberapa sms masuk—dan salah satunya dari Kibum.

Siwon bukanlah seorang pria yang sudah diperintah seenaknya, apalagi oleh seorang perempuan, bahkan tidak juga ibunya. Namun gadis ini memerintahnya seolah ia adalah pelayan yang harus mengikuti apa mau Kibum? Apa yeoja itu tidak sadar ya, bahwa ia kini bermain main dengan seorang actor tampan seperti Siwon?

Namun pria yang mengendarai kendaraanya sendiri itu tetap dating ke rumah Kibum yang kebetulan tidak jauh dari lokasi Syutingnya, ini baru pertama kali Siwon pergi ke rumah Kibum, selain memang karena ingin menemuinya, sedikit banyak ia penasaran dengan rumah gadis yang katanya semegah istana itu.

Dan ternyata benar, meskipun ia sendiri cukup kaya raya, ternyata diatas langin masih ada langit yang lainya. Rumah Kibum memang benar-benar layaknya sebuah istana yang bahkan lebih besar dari lapangan golf.

Begitu masuk ia disambut oleh beberapa petugas keamanan yang kebetulan mengenalinya sebagai kekasih majikan mereka. Dengan hangat, Siwon dipandu masuk ke dalam rumah yang jarak dari garasinya saja jauh sekali—dan begitu masuk, ia disambut layaknya seorang pangeran oleh banyak sekali pelayan wanita, dan akhirnya ia sadar bahwa pelayan-pelayan Kibum yang kebanyakan masih muda itu mencoba menarik perhatianya.

"Kau terlambat dua jam, Choi Siwon"

"Setidaknya yang penting aku datang, kan? Jadi, ada apa, Sweetheart?" Siwon memeluk tubuh mungil yang kini sudah terbalut rapi dalam piyama tidur bermotif beruang, ya ampun… Kibum terlihat sangat imut layaknya anak kecil yang sudah siap untuk tidur.

Kibum mengencangkan peganganya, "Sepertinya kita tidak bisa bicara disini, sayang" Balasnya sedikit kencang, "Ikut aku… tentu saja kita tidak bisa membicarakan sesuatu seperti ini di tempat yang banyak mata lainya, bukan?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Kibum memandu jalan. Aneh sekali tapi rasanya ia ingin sekali memeluk gadis ini dari belakang, namun ia sudah bisa membayangkan tatapan mata Kibum yang dingin dan rutukan gadis itu pasti akan menjadi jawabanya.

"Disini saja" Mereka berhenti di sebuah ruang keluarga yang besar dan tidak seperti ruang keluarga pada umumnya. Sepi, hanya ditemani suara kayu bakar yang menyala-nyala dalam perapian. Meskipun luar biasa mewah ia bisa merasakan bahwa ruangan ini sesunyi keadaan keluarga ini.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan sebenarnya?" Pria itu menatap tajam Kibum yang terlihat santai saja menanggapinya. Gadis ini memang benar-benar suka sekali menyepelekan sesuatu dan bertindak seenaknya.

Kibum terkekeh sembari mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan kedua jarinya, "Seperti yang kau ketahui, Siwon-ssi… hubungan kita yang seperti ini sudah berjalan satu bulan lebih"

"Lalu?"

"Kau ingat kan perjanjianya? Hanya satu bulan"

"Dan?"

_Dan apa maksudmu. _Siwon berusaha menutupi perasaanya yang tiba-tiba karuan ketika mendengar kata-kata Kibum tadi dengan nada yang paling tidak perduli. Acuh tak acuh, sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa kecewa ketika kedua bola mata Kibum begitu tenang dan santai ketika berhadapan dengan kedua onxynya

"Semuanya bisa berakhir dengan baik sekarang"

"Jadi..?"

"Jadi.. ya, kita putus saja"

"Jeongmal? Hanya itu?"

"Lalu, kau berharap aku memanggilmu kesini untuk apa?" Kibum terkekeh, wajah cantiknya berubah jadi kemerahan ketika tertawa meremehkan.

"Kukira ada sesuatu yang lebih penting"

"Menurutmu, putus denganku bukan hal penting?"

"Tentu saja tidak" Siwon meninggikan nada bicaranya, "Putus dengan seorang wanita… apalagi yang hanya sekedar pura-pura sepertimu seharusnya bisa dibicarakan lewat telfon. Mengapa kau selalu bertindak semaumu, Kim Kibum? kau kira, di dunia ini hanya kau sendiri yang punya kesibukan?"

Pria itu menahan amarah yang sudah mengepul-ngepul diudara dengan kalimat yang sama menyakitkanya dengan ucapan Kibum barusan.

"Baiklah, Choi Siwon-ssi, aku minta maaf" Kibum membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat namun egonya masih saja berbicara dengan nada yang menyebalkan, "Kalau begitu, terimakasih sudah menjadi kekasihku selama ini"

Siwon memandang ketus pada Kibum sembari berjalan meninggalkan gadis itu kearah luar. Beberapa pelayan yang diam-diam mengintip keduanya berbisik – bisik tepat dibelakang tubuhnya sendiri. Sial, meskipun ia tahu pembantu rumah Kibum itu tidak mungkin mendengar percakapan keduanya namun ia yakin mereka bisa menangkap ada sebuah perdebatan terjadi antara majikan mereka dengan kekasih gadunganya.

"Yak! CHOI SIWON! KAU ITU TIDAK SOPAN SEKALI!"

Kibum berlari mengejar Siwon yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh. ketika sudah berada tepat di belakang tubuh namja atletis itu Kibum memukulnya kencang-kencang. Baru sekali ia diabaikan, rasanya, harga diri seorang keturunan kolongmerat sepertinya terinjak-injak ketika ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh lawan bicaranya.

Siwon berbalik, wajahnya secara tidak sengaja berdekatan dengan wajah Kibum hingga hidung mereka bertemu. Bahkan Kibum dapat merasakan deru nafas Siwon yang kini menyatu dengan miliknya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Aku belum selesai bicara!" Wajah Kibum memanas. Entah mengapa… rasanya jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan saat kedua wajah mereka bertemu. ia sendiri binggung apa kini ia masih sadar atau sudah di dunia lainya.

"Ini, ada—sesuatu untukmu" Sebuah kotak merah marun berbahan beludru dengan cepat berpindah ke tangan Siwon.

"Eh? Apa ini?"

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasihku saja, kau bisa membukanya nanti ketika kau sampai di rumah.."

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Pria itu hanya menoleh sebentar, "Meskipun pada akhirnya… dengan bantuanku kau gagal mendapatkan hati Donghae, kau masih memberiku hadiah juga? Aigoo, kau sangat baik"

"Aku memang baik!" Bentaknya kesal, "OMO! Tunggu dulu, Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau tahu—Aish sudahlah!"

"Mengenai cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu dengan Donghae atau balas dendamu pada Hyukjae? Kau ingin bertanya yang mana dulu?"

"Hyukkie—God! Kau juga tahu hal itu?"

Siwon mengangguk bangga. Otak superior yang menurun dari kedua orang tuanya memang tidak bisa diragukan. Lagipula, salahkan sendiri Kibum dengan cara balas dendamnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Sejak awal Siwon bahkan sudah bisa menebak motif Kibum yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya berpacaran.l

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kim Kibum"

"Kau memang tidak bodoh, tapi kau sangat menyebalkan!"

"Menyebalkan? Aku? Haha yang benar saja" Lanjutnya lagi, "Bukanya aku ini menyebalkan.. tapi karena kau aku jadi bertindak bodoh dan menyebalkan seperti ini"

"Kau menganggapku seperti mainan untuk ambisimu, bukan? Maka dari itu aku juga menjadikanmu mainan untuk hari-hariku yang membosankan. Kau tahu tidak? Menggodamu jauh lebih menyenangkan ketimbang menggoda perempuan di klub, haha"

"Kau!"

Dengan kasar Kibum menjitak kepala sang artis, emosinya sudah di ubun-ubun. Memangnya, siapa yang mau dianggap mainan oleh pria seperti Choi Siwon? Cih.

"Aigoo Bummie, tidak baik menyiksa kekasihmu seperti itu~"

"EOMMA!"

Seorang wanita cantik yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di dekat jendela itu hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat gaya berpacaran anaknya yang sangat tidak normal. Ketika pasangan yang lain bermesraan dan saling memadu kasih, Heecul malah menemukan putri semata wayangnya yang cantik sedang 'menyiksa' pasanganya tepat di depan matanya sendiri.

Siwon yang menyadari kedatangan Heechul langsung membungkuk hormat. Dan Kibum? dimana dia? Ah gadis manja itu kini sudah tenang dalam rangkulan hangat sang ibu tercinta.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Eomonim~"

"Ne Anyeonghaseyo, Jadi kau yang namanya Choi Siwon?"

"Ne, Choi Siwon imnida"

Heechul tersenyum sembari memandangi tubuh Siwon dari atas hingga ke bawah. Sempurna sekali. Selera Kibum sangat tepat dan bagus sekali, dalam hati rasanya Heechul bangga sekali memiliki putri yang punya cita rasa tinggi terhadap lelaki, sama sepertinya.

"Kau namjachinggunya Kibum, kan?"

Wajah Siwon menegang. Kedua bola matanya dengan cepat bergerak kearah Kibum yang terlihat kaku, sama sepertinya. Binggung menjawab apa, begitu kedua matanya menangkap sinyal 'ya' dari obsidian Kibum seketika itu juga ia mengangguk mantap, "Ya, Kami—ah saya… Saya adalah namjachinggunya Bummie"

"i-iya. Eomma, maaf belum memberitahukanmu tentang Siwonnie.. a-aku lupa" Bohongnya.

"Lagipula Eomma kan juga belum sempat bertemu denganmu ketika kau berhubungan denganya.. jadi santai saja, Bummie. Tapi nanti, kau harus ceritakan semuanya pada Eomma, Arachi?"

"Ne.." Kibum tertunduk lesu. Scenario apalagi yang harus ia buat untuk membohongi ibunya nanti malam?

"Kau begitu tampan, selera Bummie memang begitu bagus, sama seperti ibunya. Keke~" Puji Heechul pada Siwon yang memang sangat tampan meskipun hanya berbalut kaus abu-abu dan hoodie hitamnya yang terlihat agak besar. Meskipun simple, ditambah ketampanan fisiknya sudah membuat Siwon tampak seperti pria berkelas. "Oh ya—Siwon, apa kau mengenal Park Junsu?''

"Park Junsu? Junsu Imo?"

Heechul mengangguk, "Kau mengenalnya, kan?"

"Tentu saja, beliau adalah istri dari Yoochun Samchon… adik laki-laki ibuku. Memangnya ada apa dengan beliau, nyonya?"

"Junsu adalah dokter Heebum ketika kemarin aku berada di Paris. Dan ngomong-ngomong, Heebum adalah peliharaan kesayangan di keluarga kami, ia sangat akrab juga dengan Kibum. kapan-kapan, kau harus berkunjung untuk bermain denganya juga"

"Ne, Eomonim. Tentu saja dengan senang saya akan kemari lagi kesini" Balasnya sembari berpura-pura melirik jam, "Ah sudah larut… kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu, Eomonim, Kibummie. Selamat malam"

Siwon baru saja akan berjalan ketika sepasang lengan terkait dengan erat pada perutnya yang berotot. Kaget. Begitu menoleh, Kibum sudah memeluknya sembari memajang wajah sok manja dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Wonnie.. Jangan pergi dulu~~ nanti saja pulangnya~" Rengek Kibum sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya perlahan. Heechul yang ada diantara keduanya hanya menggeleng sekali melihat kelakuan anaknya yang benar-benar manja.

"Sudah malam, Kibummie… Besok Wonnie masih ada syuting, Bummie nggak mau kan besok Wonnie syuting dengan mata panda?"

"Andwae. Namjachingguku adalah pria paling tampan di Korea. Wonnie tidak boleh terlihat jelek di layar kaca"

"Kalau begitu, Wonnie pulang dulu, okay? Ah Eomonim… saya pamit"

Kibum mengantar 'kekasihnya' hingga keluar rumah. Masih dengan acting mereka, keduanya bahkan saling berpelukan. Kibum yang menyadari Heechul diam-diam memperhatikan keduanya dari atas balkon bahkan membiarkan Siwon mengecup kening perawanya.

"Kalau kau menyentuhku seperti ini lagi nanti, kupastikan karier entertainment-mu akan berakhir!" Bisik Kibum sembari mendekap tubuh Siwon erat.

"Dan jika kau masih bertindak seenaknya.." Tangan Siwon membelai telinga Kibum sembari membisikkan sesuatu di telingnyanya, "Maka kupastikan semua rahasiamu akan terbongkar. Bagaimana, kita impas, kan? Jangan pernah meremehkan seorang pria sepertiku, sayang" Balasnya dengan nada mengintimidasi. Sembari mendekatkan wajahnya kearah wajah Kibum hingga hidung mereka kembali beradu Siwon tampak tersenyum licik.

Well, kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti pada mereka, kan?

.

.

.

**TBC**

So Sorry For LATE UPDATESSSS!-_-

Kalian boleh menyalahkan saya kok-_-

Hidup SIBUM SHIPPER! Manse~~~`


End file.
